The Gilmore Chronicles
by EmiJa
Summary: AU. Starts in the days Rory starts Chilton, she must face Paris, Tristan, and Logan. She has to keep her grades up, fend off the boys, and also go to Friday Night dinner. Rated M for MUCH later capters. Character pairings may change as relationships form.
1. No Coffee

**Rory Gilmore**

"Rory?" Rory Gilmore was sitting in her English class where the teacher, Mr. Medina, asked her a question. She didn't hear him though because she was half asleep. sitting in her English class where the teacher, Mr. Medina, asked her a question. She didn't hear him though because she was half asleep. Two weeks into her school year and she was already falling asleep in her first class of the day.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Medina, what was the question?" She heard Paris Geller snicker behind her, but she ignored it.

"I asked if you were feeling alright."

Rory looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Yes, I'm feeling fine… why?"

"Because you look like you're about to fall asleep and you're kind of… pale."

"Yeah, no coffee this morning; Mom decided she'd 'help' by turning off my alarm clock this morning. No time for me to get coffee." Rory explained, she shook her head and sat up straighter, trying to look like she's ready to learn.

"You Gilmores and your coffee," Medina muttered under his breath. He remembered seeing Lorelei the other day with a coffee in her hand and buying another one at the shop across from Chilton. Apparently she had a meeting here or something. Max only recognized Lorelei because she had come to Chilton with Rory and he'd only seen her in passing.

"What was that, Mr. Medina?" Tristan DuGrey, Chilton's youngest and second most renowned playboy asked.

Max shook his head and smiled. "It was nothing that concerned you Mr. DuGrey, but since you're so prepared to open your mouth why don't we put it to good use? Hmm? Let's talk about last night's reading…" The class continued with Rory only half paying attention, but that was the only half that she needed. She remembered the day that she had left Stars Hallow High.

**Stars Hallow High – Last day of school**

It was the last day at her high school, where she was the top student in the _entire_ school. There was no competition, nobody to try and beat. Nobody in this town expected to become anything anyway. They all just painted their fingernails and gave the teachers attitudes, not shutting up when Rory was trying to hear the lesson, and always gossiping about how Rory thought she'd get out of this little town and make something of herself. What they didn't know was that she was going to leave this town and make something of herself. After all, she was a Gilmore.

Rory laughed when she saw Lane, her best friend since Kindergarten, across the room waving at her, trying to get her attention. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Lane held up a piece of paper that said one word on it, drawn out and colored in with dark black magic marker. It said, "NOT" on it. She shook her head and Lane held up one finger telling her to hold on. She picked up another paper and it said "STAY" with the letters "ING" really small. Rory nodded and Lane picked up the next paper; "AFTER", and then the last saying "SCHOOL".

Rory was disappointed that Lane had to leave right after school, but knowing Mrs. Kim, she wasn't surprised that she had to go. Rory nodded, but Lane knew that Rory really wanted her to stay so that she could help clean out her locker and say goodbye to this hell-hole school. But her mom told her to be home early so that she could meet her prospective husband. Lane got out another piece of paper and wrote on it, then showed it to Rory who smiled.

Rory smiled and nodded when she saw that Lane had written "HUSBAND" in as big of letters as the paper would allow. She knew exactly what the meant. A Korean doctor, lawyer, or some other highly prestigious man was going to come so that Lane could meet him before their supposed "marriage" when she turns the appropriate age of 18.

After the last bell rang, Rory was stuck emptying her locker in a cardboard box while thinking that Mrs. Kim was probably the happiest mother in the world, thinking that Lane had gotten away from such a bad influence and all of that B.S. Hell, Rory was probably the best daughter in town. She sure didn't hide things from her mom. Lorelai knew everything.

She was just thinking about tomorrow, when she'd go to Chilton for her first day of school when someone grabbed the brown cardboard box that was smashed between the locker and herself. She looked up to find a boy smiling down at her. She had to look way up to see his features though and she smiled back before blushing.

"I'm sorry, am I blocking your locker?" She asked him, indicating the lockers that she was in front of.

"No, I just saw you tryin' to clean out your locker and I thought I could help you out by at least holding your box for you." The stranger told Rory with high confidence and a nice smile. His brown hair was long and it got in his eyes, which were a very beautiful green. He was definitely tall, probably 6'0" or 6'1". Rory was only 5' 2" and not expected to grow anymore which was okay with her since she liked being petite.

"Oh… well thanks. I haven't really seen you around much. My name is Rory."

"Dean. Yeah, I just moved here about two weeks ago." He told Rory as she sifted through her locker, putting all of her books in her cardboard box first before going through her papers. Usually, her locker was extremely organized, but she'd been busy lately. Rory had been so excited about getting an answer from Chilton that everything else, namely her organizational skills, were put on a backburner.

"Oh that's cool. Where'd you move from?"

"Chicago."

"The windy city," Rory grinned as she said it. "That's a pretty big change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Stars Hallow isn't even a quarter of the population in Chicago. I don't know why your family even wanted to move here. It isn't all that special." Rory explained, and Dean nodded.

"My dad had some business in Hartford and my mom wanted to move into a smaller town. She said that she was tired of all the big cities that my dad had moved her to. She's from a small town like this, and she just missed the hominess of it."

"Yeah I get it. Living in a town where everyone knows everyone's business before sunset. This town is full of crazies, but I love it."

"Hey, um, do you know where there might be a job opening?" Dean asked, changing the subject altogether. Rory smiled, she knew just the place to send Dean to. Rory finished up with her locker and closed it.

She turned to Dean as she said, "Mrs. Patty owns the dance studio in town. She knows everyone's business. The town gossiper if you get what I mean. She'll know where an opening is."

"Can you show me where this Mrs. Patty is?"

"Only if you carry my box around."

"You've got yourself a deal."

The pair walked out of the school discussing the town. Rory made a fool of herself on more than one occasion, but Dean didn't seem to mind. Dean actually liked Rory. She was cool, energetic, she had a great attention span, something he lacked, and she loved books. He wasn't much of a reader, but he didn't complain when his English teacher, Mrs. Frost, assigned a book for him to read.

Rory wrote down what she needed to do for homework before she left her first period class. Her next class was Pre-Calculus, a class that she wasn't looking forward to. She stood up, shouldered her bag and grabbed her books. She walked down the hall towards her locker where she'd store her English notebook until the end of the day. She grabbed her math book and her math notebook and walked to class, but before she could make it, Tristan DuGrey spotted her.

"Hey Mary," The cute Sophomore said to her. He was older than her, almost seventeen. He was tall with blond hair and a medium build. He was pretty cute, but he was also a rich snobby guy who liked his girls. She still had no idea what the whole Mary thing was about.

"The name's Rory, Tristan." She snapped back at him. God, did she need coffee.

"Really?" He whispered in her ear as he went by. She felt a blush creep up in her face. He smirked as he watched her turn red.

"Hey DuGrey, maybe you should go find your girlfriend, maybe you can get a quickie in before class." She heard another male voice down the hall.

"Logan… you're back." Tristan was obviously surprised. Rory had no idea who this boy was, and didn't really care. She just wanted to hurry to class.

"I'm always back. Now leave her the hell alone and go find your girlfriend before she gets lonely and fucks Colin in the bathroom. Oh… I think I see them now." Logan said to the other boy. Logan had more muscles than Tristan, and his hair wasn't as long. His eyes, a beautiful brown, and his tall, muscular physique brought on a lot of girls. Of course he was a playboy, he got more than Tristan did, but he also knew who to go after and who not to go after.

"First day back and you're already being a douche bag."

"What can I say? It's my right as a senior to fuck with you."

Rory couldn't watch what happened next because she had to get to class before Mrs. Collins got angry at her for walking into class after the bell, which would ring in about a minute.

Rory rushed into her seat, one of the two seats that were empty in the middle of the class. Mrs. Collins got right into teaching mode; going over everything they did last class. Just as Mrs. Collins remembered roll call, Tristan DuGrey walked into class. Rory sighed, out of the eight classes that she had; Tristan was in five of them. Thank God he wasn't in Journalism with her; she'd die if he was. Instead, she had him for English, Math, Science, Social Studies, and study hall. Luckily though, she never saw him in study hall, probably went off somewhere to do the many recreational drugs that he's known for.

Tristan DuGrey and Logan Huntzberger are the playboys of Chilton. With Logan graduating at the end of this year, Tristan will assume the role that Logan will leave behind. While Tristan doesn't mind taking a girl's virginity or just leaving her behind Logan respects girls and he wouldn't do anything with a virgin. Not that that made him any better.

"What'd you do this time?" Tristan asked his competition as he watched his new obsession walk to class. The good girls are always the most fun to play with…. So serious, so naïve.

Logan smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and Logan walked to his English IV class. Tristan huffed and started towards his Math class, the class he had with Rory. He smiled at the thought of toying with her.

"Tristan, it's so nice to see you. Why don't you take a seat if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you." Mrs. Collins was always the teacher that gave him the hardest time. If he wasn't late it was always something else. He had no idea what he did to piss her off so much, but he didn't really care. He saw Paris snicker and her two best friends- Madeline and Louise- smile at him. Louise always had a way with the boys, but Tristan hated that girl. Madeline was too much of a… crazy girl and Louise was too much of a girly girl. He smiled back at them and went to the only available seat: the one behind Rory.

"Hey Mary," He whispered in her ear as he sat, he played with her long brown hair as he watched Mrs. Collins drone on and on about something that had to do with math.

"Tristan, stop it," she whispered back at him, leaning forward. Her hair fell out of his fingers and he pouted in mock disappointment. Tristan let go of her hair, but he still rubbed his pencil along her spine every once and a while, causing her to turn around and glare at him. He loved it.

Twenty minutes into the class the door opened and the boy from the hallway walked in. Rory struggled to remember his name. He was _definitely _cute.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs. Collins spoke to the boy. Logan! Yes, Logan was his name. Rory turned and saw Tristan look at him with distaste. He obviously didn't like the boy.

"Hi Mrs. Collins, Mr. Medina wants to speak with one of your students if that's alright with you?" Logan asked the math teacher.

"Mr. Huntzberger, I have an entire class of students, which one is it?" Mrs. Collins looked at the boy with raised eyebrows and Logan smiled.

"Ms. Gilmore." He replied looking directly at Rory, she felt the blush creep up her neck. Rory knew that name. Huntzberger. The king of newspapers. He owned more papers than she could count. Or, well, his dad did. But why would such a famous guy come to Chilton of all places? But more importantly, why was Mr. Medina calling her to his class?

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a revised version of the one that I had posted, a changed a few things like the date of Rory's birthday and stuff (with the help of my beta). Please review! **


	2. Maybe A New Friend

"Mr. Huntzberger, I have an entire class of students, which one is it?" Mrs. Collins raised her eyebrows and Logan smiled impatiently.

"Ms. Gilmore," he smirked. Rory felt the blush creep up her neck.

She had no idea what Mr. Medina wanted. Was this about last class when she was falling asleep? There was only one way to find out. She waited while Mrs. Collins contemplated letting her go.

"Go Rory, but hurry back. This lesson is important," Mrs. Collins relented. Rory nodded and grabbed her things, then headed out of the door, not giving Logan Huntzberger another look.

She walked down the aged hallway toward Mr. Medina's class pretty quickly. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She just hoped that she wasn't in trouble.

Logan caught up to her and smiled down at the small young lady next to her. He thought she was cute, but she looked like a virgin. The way she held herself and presented herself, the way she moved; it was a dead giveaway that she had never been touched. The way she blushed was cute and innocent. But Logan knew he'd never touch her. Not only because of her virginity, but also because she was a _Gilmore_. He knew who Emily and Richard are. Not that he was afraid of them; he just knew that Emily would start planning the wedding as soon as his name passed her lips.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"What? No. Why? Should I be?" Rory looked up at the amused boy and he rolled his eyes.

"You're new aren't you?" he asked her.

"No, this is my fourth year here… _yes _I'm new. Second week here," she told him. His lips curled up into a smile. _Damn,_ he thought to himself_, I like this one_.

"Sophomore?" He asked. He knew that Medina taught tenth through twelfth grade. He had him every year since his sophomore year. They had gotten to know each other, and he trusted Medina. Surprisingly, Medina had many talks with Logan and even told him that if he needed anything then give him a call.

Rory's lips curled up in a smile. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have my ways…" Logan said mysteriously.

Rory looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, drawn in by their intensity. She quickly looked away.

"My name's Rory Gilmore."

"I know who you are. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Rory didn't reply because they finally reached Medina's door. Logan opened the door and gestured for Rory to go inside.

"Ms. Gilmore," Medina looked up. "Thank you for coming."

"Did I have a choice?" Rory asked her teacher with a slight smile on her face. Mr. Medina laughed at her.

"No, I guess not," He replied. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Actually no, I just figured you just wanted to pull me out of class all day." Rory said dryly. Then she shook her head with a smile on her face. Mr. Medina raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Well in that case please sit down I believe I have a seat right over… there." He pointed to a seat and Rory raised her eyebrows. Logan had already closed the door and moved to his seat. Rory was waiting for Mr. Medina to explain why she was there. "Okay come on up I have something for you."

Rory moved cautiously up to the front of the classroom, overhearing the seniors whispering about her being here.

"Please, have a seat," he motioned to his desk chair. Rory waited a few more seconds to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. She sighed and sat down her backpack and put her books on top of his desk, eyeing the copy of _David Copperfield_ on his desk. "Have you read it?"

Rory looked up at him. "I'm halfway through, I haven't had a chance to read for the past few days."

"Why not?"

"Helping my mom out at the inn." Rory told him. Why was he asking her such personal questions?

"Your Mom works at an inn?"

"Yes, she runs one. I help her out whenever Michel is in a bad mood and when there are a lot of guests."

"So, your mom turns off your alarm clock, makes you miss your coffee in the morning-"

"My much needed coffee in the morning," Rory cut him off.

"-your much needed coffee in the morning, and you still help her out?"

"Yeah, of course. She's my best friend. One day without without coffee's not gonna change that. So," she changed the subject. "Did you need something in particular or did you just call me in here to share my personal life with you and a class of seniors that I don't know?" She asked.

Mr. Medina smiled. "You have quite the attitude, Ms. Gilmore."

"It's the no coffee thing. I get kind of pi-," Rory cut herself off before she finished that word. She smiled. "Uh, no coffee equals not-fun Rory."

"And that's why I got you coffee. Black. I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed everything." Rory looked down at the coffee that she'd been inhaling the entire time they had been talking. Rory furrowed her brow but smiled.

"Why did you get me coffee?"

"You were falling asleep in my class. Not many people can manage that when I talk about such a good topic. Like Shakespeare. I wanted to make sure you were on your toes in your other classes."

Well…," Rory started. "Thanks?"

"Go ahead, drink…"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Joe."

"What?"

"Nothing…" Rory said, swiping up the coffee and taking a sip. "Fu-," she cut herself off again. "Who made this?"

"The coffee shop across the street."

"That explains it." Rory said taking another sip and forcing herself to swallow the dreadful stuff in her mouth.

"Explains what?" Mr. Medina said.

"My mom went there the other day," Rory took another gulp. "She said the coffee tasted… really bad." She almost cursed, which wasn't good. Whenever she doesn't have coffee in her she gets really upset and often says things she shouldn't. Rory certainly did have a temper.

"Well it was the best coffee in a two mile radius."

"Yeah, well, come to Stars Hallow and I'll show you what real coffee tastes like. God, how can you drink this stuff?" She asked. She drank half the cup in a couple gulps just to get it down. The coffee was already kicking in, and the warmth was flooding her system. She felt color start to go to her cheeks. She held the warmth to her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Damn, Mr. Medina," She opened her eyes to find a boy in the back row opened his mouth.

"What was that, Colin?" Mr. Medina asked.

"If it was possible for coffee to give a girl an orgasm I think Ms. Gilmore here would be the one to have it." Rory blushed, but then smirked.

" Colin…," Rory began. "You have no idea how good coffee tastes to me. I was raised on this stuff." Rory stood up as she downed the rest of the coffee. She grabbed her books and her bag and walked to the back of the room where a trashcan sat. Rory had an obvious spring in her step as she moved.

"Thanks Mr. Medina." Rory said as she turned the knob on the door. "I really appreciated that."

"No problem Rory, just don't fall asleep in my class." Rory smiled.

"I won't."

Rory just barely got through math, Physics, and U.S. History with Tristan. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. Those blue eyes that you could get lost in… she sighed at the thought and then remembered that she wasn't in school for Tristan, a playboy that meant absolutely nothing to her. All he wanted was to screw her and then leave her. That made Rory hate him once again.

When Rory was walking to her French class, the fifth class of the day, he caught up with her.

"Why did Medina want you?" Tristan asked, stopping Rory outside of the class room. She raised her eyebrows, questioning his interest. "Look, I just wanna know if you're in trouble or somethin'."

"No, I wasn't in trouble," she explained. "He gave me coffee."

Now it was Tristan's turn to look at her quizzically. She sighed before she explained that she couldn't focus without coffee and her mom didn't let her get coffee that morning because she thought Rory needed to sleep in. He gave her coffee so that she could function in her other classes.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Tristan said. "See ya later, Mary."

Rory shook her head in annoyance as she walked in. She saw Paris Gellar sitting in the front row. Jesus, she had her for three of the eight classes so far. That was too many for her.

She sat down and Paris opened her mouth to say something , but before she could Mrs. Gretchen clapped her hands together and started telling the class their assignment.

The bell finally rung and Rory went off to study hall. She walked into the library and signed her name to make sure she was on the attendance sheet. She walked to the back of the library in a secluded corner and opened her math homework. She hated math so much. As she worked on the problems her mind wandered to Logan Huntzberger.

Logan was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, and in a way he stood up for her. He had a pleasant voice.

Okay, that was a lie. He had a sexy voice. It was so perfect. She didn't know Logan that much, only it seemed that Tristan hated the guy. Then again, she didn't really like Tristan so why would his opinion matter that much?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she looked at a problem that she didn't understand. She opened her math book and checked to make sure that the way she thought it was solved was correct. It was.

The rest of study hall went like that. Like usual, Tristan didn't show up like he was supposed to. She was glad; she didn't wanna mess with him today. She went to her seventh class, Debate, when the bell rung. Nothing interesting happened in Mr. Worth's class.

Journalism was her favorite class. She was able to write her stories, research, and get some of her other homework done while in the class. But today, it got a whole lot more interesting. The desk next to her had been empty since she got here, though it had papers on it. This was the only class for journalism and not many people took it.

When she got to class that day though, Logan Huntzberger sat at the desk next to hers. She stopped in the middle of the news room when she saw him sitting there. He looked at her and smirked, liking the effect he had on her. He knew she liked him, but he wouldn't take advantage of her. He just wanted to be friends with her… if that was possible.

Rory only stopped for a few seconds, but she knew he noticed because he smirked while he looked at his computer. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down at the desk. The editor was a senior, she knew that much, but he was never in the newsroom when she was there. She always found her assignments on her desk at the start of class, and, odd as that may be, it worked. It was like he would appear when they were gone and then disappear when they were there. It was weird.

When Rory opened the orange envelope on her desk she found that she had an easy assignment. She had to research most of the information and maybe interview two or three people.

Rory was supposed to research the founding of Stars Hollow. She knew that she could easily talk to Taylor, but that would be a catastrophe all in itself. She didn't know who the editor was and why he chose to give her that piece, but she didn't mind. It was easy for her seeing as how she knew it by heart….

"What's your assignment?" Logan said next to her, he moved his rolling chair over so that he was sitting next to her, reading over her shoulder. "Oh." Was all he said when he realized what it was.

"That's where you're from right? Stars Hollow, I mean."

"Yeah, I grew up there, loved every minute of it."

"Why didn't you live with your grandparents and live in the rich world?"

Rory looked at Logan and tried to form the words, but it was a harder question to answer then most could think.

"My mom and I," she started hesitantly. "Well, we're not really into the whole rich snobby society crowd. The food is disgusting, the people are boring, and nobody has any fun. When my mom got pregnant she suffered through living with my grandparents, but after I was born, we moved to Stars Hollow where she got a job as a maid at the inn, and ended up running the place for Mia, the owner."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Not about the moving part," he clarified. "About the Society part. My friends and I usually make our own parties. We have mastered the art of sub-parties. Usually we have real food too, something that our parents think is 'absurd'", he mimicked the voice of his mother and smiled at her. Rory laughed. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"Just curious, Rory. Wanted to know how old my newest friend is." Rory smiled. So, she finally made a friend. An extremely attractive, older, _guy _friend.

The wait was worth it.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I turn nineteen the day before I graduate. Best birthday present." Rory smiled.

Logan was trying to be friends with the girl he sat next to. He wasn't a bad guy, he only slept with girls that came after him and he only played with girls that he knew he could sleep with. Rory wasn't a girl he could sleep with, she was probably the only girl he'd ever be friends with without sleeping with. He liked her, there was no denying it, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't sleep with her. And dating wasn't really his forte.

They talked for the rest of the period, while Rory did her research. She wrote down several ideas and she already knew how she was going to start her article. It couldn't be a long one, but that was okay. She knew how to make a long story into a short one. He commented on her writing style and commended her on her hard work. When they got to the whole family talk, Logan shied away from it, saying he hated talking about his family.

Logan really enjoyed talking to Rory. When he asked her for her cell number she laughed and said she didn't have one.

"Why not?"

"Because," Rory started explaining, "We can't afford one. My mom has one only for emergencies, but I don't carry one. If I really needed to get a hold of my mom then I could just use someone else's, and my Mom always knows where I am."

"Little Miss Goodie Two-Shoes, huh?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Never strayed?"

Rory laughed, "Nah, I follow the rules and focus on all my school work."

"That's it? No parties or anything?"

"Well yeah, I'll go to the occasional party in Stars Hallow, but most of the time they're too boring for me. I mean, I'm more of the stay -at -home and watch movies all night type of person. I don't really like going out to drink or anything like that."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions, ya know," Rory smiled and so did Logan. She sighed and continued, "If I want to drink then I can just ask my mom. I don't do drugs, not really my thing, and I'm not much of a people person. Actually, I'm super shy."

Logan thought for a second, smiled and then shook his head. "What?" Rory asked him.

"When's your birthday?"

"My birthday?..."?"

"Yeah, your birthday. You know, the day you were born, people tend to celebrate once a year."

"I know what a birthday is, Logan."

"Do you know _when _your birthday is."

"Yes, I'm not stupid. It's October 8th."

"That's in a week."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well since there's school I'm gonna come to school. Then I have parents with the grandparents here in Hartford so that'll be just so much fun- full of rich snobby people. Then, on Saturday, I'm going to have a party at my place back in Stars Hallow – totally fun and stuff."

"I hope I'm invited."

"To Friday Night Dinner?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Of course not. To the interesting one. The one you're Mom's throwing of course."

"Damn, you chose the fun one."

"Of course," Logan laughed and then went back to their conversations.

When the bell rang at the end of the day Rory grabbed her things, and headed out of Chilton. She walked down the street to the bus stop where she sat with her legs propped up on the bench starting her English homework. At the end of class, Rory had given Logan her home phone and said that if she didn't pick up then just leave a message with his number and she'd call him back.

She had to write a paper on Romeo and Juliet, the topic was her choice. It had to be two pages, front and back at least. The paper would be easy; it would just take time because she liked to make everything perfect. Before the night is over she would've re-written it three times.

Logan drove by the bus stop and saw Rory Gilmore sitting on the bench waiting for the bus, her nose in her notebook, writing furiously. He smiled to himself. He knew she'd never see him when he drove by, but he wondered if he should at least give her a ride home. He shook his head, they weren't that good of friends yet, and Finn and Collin were coming over today. He remembered what Collin said in class today. Then, he got an idea.

Rory walked into Independence Inn. She realized that since it was Friday, there would be dinner at the grandparents. She walked to the reception desk and looked at Michel.

"What do you want, Rory?" Michel asked rudely. The Frenchman was a great worker, but he lacked niceness when it came to anyone he knew personally.

"Where's my Mother?" She asked him, looking at the reservation book this weekend.

"She's getting coffee in the kitchen with Sookie." Michel said.

"Thank-you, Michel."

"Mhmm." He said. Rory walked through the inn and came into the kitchen where the entire staff was cooking. Lorelei was drinking a cup of steaming hot coffee, some that was actually bearable. She did smile though at what Collin said to her in class today. Rory walked over to the coffee machine, not looking at Lorelei or Sookie before she got that sweet beautiful liquid in her mouth.

"Oh. My. God. Coffee." Rory said, pouring herself a cup, leaving it black just like she loved it.

"Hey Babe!" Lorelei said, walking over to her daughter. "How was school? Learn anything?"

"Yeah, but everything I learned you'd be bored with."

"Yeah, that's true."

"But I did have a good time today in my math class. Well, wait, no it wasn't really math because Logan got me out of class-,"

"A boy got you out of class?" Lorelei interrupted.

"She skipped class with a boy?" Sookie said, poking her head over one of the counters.

"NO!" Rory practically yelled in defense. "He came to get me so that I could go talk to one of my teachers." Rory explained what happened, and told her mother about what the boy in the back of the room said. She later told her about her new friend in Journalism and how he told her that the one that said that was Collin, one of his best friends.

"Oh sweetie, you spent your math class in a Senior English class. My little girl is growin' up so fast!" Lorelei cooed.

"I'm gonna go finish my paper and then help Michel." Rory told her mother, pushing off of the counter she was leaning against and going towards the waiting room.

Sookie gave Lorelei a knowing look, and she just returned it.

"This Logan kid obviously likes my little girl." Lorelei said smiling. "I wonder what his last name is though…"

"I hate going to my Mother's for dinner," Lorelei complained as they drove the thirty minute trip to Emily and Richard's mansion. This was the second dinner that they were going to, and the first was pretty damn awkward.

"I know Mom, but we have to. Besides," Rory countered, "It's free food, and then we'll go home and eat real food that costs us money and watch a bunch of movies."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

The two of them talked about nothing and everything on their way to Friday night dinner. What they didn't talk about though was Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forester and of course Tristan DuGrey.

Rory told Lorelei all about Dean the day that she had met him. They had steadily hung out ever since then, him saying hi to her when he saw her in the park, and she spoke to him at Dorsey's whenever she went to get something. They would see each other in the mornings at Luke's every once in a while, and they would talk about school, life, and work. Rory didn't really like him like him yet, but he was definitely boyfriend material. If she ever caught up in school then she'd probably consider dating him, but right now- definitely not.

They arrived at the Gilmore home just in time, knocking two minutes before six o' clock. The maid answered the door and the girls performed a ritual that they knew they were going to perform for the rest of their lives. They both took off their jackets and handed them over to the maid along with their purses and their freedom. They'd get all three back when the evening was over.

"Lorelei! Rory!" they both heard Emily call out their names and spread her arms as she entrapped Rory in a hug, not wanting to let her go. She had missed so much in her granddaughter's life, and she didn't want to miss anything else.

"So, Rory, how's school?" Emily asked with a bright smile on her face as she led the girls into the living room where they'd sit and have drinks.

"It's wonderful, Grandma. It's more than I'd imagined."

"The teachers are good, I hope." Emily commented.

"Yes they are. My favorite has to be my English teacher- Mr. Medina. I love my Journalism class though."

"It's good to hear that you have a passion, Rory." Richard Gilmore said as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was just finishing a business deal. Rory, Lorelei it's good to see you both."

"Hi Dad," Lorelei said to her father.

"So, how's the inn?" Emily asked her daughter.

"It's going very well, thank-you. We've been having a lot of reservations lately, and it's not even Christmas yet."

"That's good to hear."

"How's the DAR?"

"The DAR is good."

"That's good." Lorelei said with a smile on her face. She looked at her martini and drank it down in one gulp. She leaned over to Rory and whispered in her ear, "Hell, this is hell. I'd rather be face to face with the punisher than have to sit here."

Rory smiled at what her mother said, and nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore." The new maid said. She bowed her head and scurried off to the kitchen.

"She's new. Her name's Glenda. We just got her yesterday." Emily explained to the girls as they stood and walked to the dining room.

Lorelei whispered in her daughter's ear once again, "I wonder who they bought her from this time: Russia or France?"

"Five bucks says Russia." Rory whispered back.

"You're so on."

"She made me eat carrots." Lorelei complained when they left her mother's house.

"She made me eat them too ya know!" Rory shot back. She was exhausted; everything they had eaten tasted non-edible and it looked disgusting. There was no way in hell she was eating anything else when she got home and then suffering through a movie. She was just too tired.

"I'm going to bed when we get home; I don't feel good."

"I'm right there with ya, but I call the shower first." Rory told her mother. In truth, Rory still had to re-write her essay before she fell asleep. Even then, she'd probably start doing her reading on the Revolutionary War for her history class before the night was over. Rory sighed and smiled, she loved school.

"Hey, you wanna help out at the inn tomorrow?" Lorelei asked as they walked in the front door. Rory kicked off her heels and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll come in for a few hours and do some of the books since I know you hate doing it and it's good practice for me, but I have to get off at noon so that I can write my article." Rory was shouting by the time she ended the conversation. She shut the bathroom door and started the hot shower before Lorelei could ask her what the article was about.

Lorelei shrugged and went upstairs where she undressed and re-dressed in her blue unicorn PJ's. She snuggled down into bed and turned off her light. She sighed in content as her eyes drifted close. Her last coherent thought was that it was really early for her to be going to sleep.

* * *

** I owe a huge thank-you to my beta who helped me revise this chapter as well as my future chapters. **

**Please review, it makes me motivated to write faster!**


	3. Weekends for the Gilmores

**Okay, so this chapter isn't the best, but I had to put it in there in order to set some future scenes up. **

**I just noticed that the breaks that I put in my story didn't come out when I post them online, so I changed it from astricts and those squigly lines to the names of whose POV we're going to. **

* * *

"You saw her Finn!" Logan exclaimed. It was Saturday and the guys were alone in the house his parents had bought. Currently, his mother was in their New York mansion going over a DAR party plan that Logan had no interest in. Of course, he was expected to show up because he was the son of a member, but he really didn't want to go. At least his best friends, Collin and Finn, were gonna go to entertain him.

"Yeah, mate, I saw her. That doesn't mean anything." Finn said in his Aussie accent that girls swooned over. Logan told the guys that he liked Rory, the sophomore girl that he knew he couldn't have.

"She's too innocent," Collin countered. "You probably wouldn't even be able to kiss her."

"Nah he'd kiss her. Just not kiss her kiss her. You know the whole French style."

"Guys, I'm right here." Logan spoke. They were arguing about Rory Gilmore, the new girl that did her school work and didn't pay any attention to the boys. "I talked to her in Journalism."

"We know." Collin and Finn both said at the same time in a bored tone.

"I like her."

"We know." They said again.

"She's a girlfriend kind of girl though. I can't take advantage of her like that."

"Alright, Mate, we're goin' to Stars Hallow." Finn said.

"What? No!" Logan practically yelled at them. He growled in frustration.

**Rory Gilmore**

"Good morning, this is the Independence Inn, Rory Gilmore speaking." Rory answered the phone that Michel passed her. He was cleaning his fingernails while Rory did all the actual work.

"Hello Rory, my name is Pepper Anderson and I'd like to make a reservation." The voice on the other end was a female, and she sounded formal, like she knew what she was talking about, like she'd done this a hundred times in the past.

"Well Ms. Anderson, do you have a particular date in mind?" Rory asked for the umpteenth time that day. She added the water bill and the electric bill for last month together on a piece of paper as she spoke.

"Yes, I was hoping that I could stay November 12th through the 15th."

"We have two types of rooms available, ma'am. You can stay in a one bed, queen sized, room or a two bed, queen sized, room."

"Actually, do you have two one bed, queen sized rooms available, next to each other preferred."

"One second please." Rory looked at the reservations for that weekend and found that there were two rooms available side by side.

"Yes, we do have two rooms next to each other with one bed, queen sized, available."

"Wonderful! How much will this cost me?" Rory rattled off the numbers and the woman told her to make the reservations and that she'd pay when she got there. Rory did as she asked and continued doing the bills.

"Michel?" Rory asked.

"Yes?" Michel responded, drawing out the word like he usually does when he's been interrupted.

"Would you please do me a favor and go get me a cup of coffee." Michel didn't respond. "I won't tell mom that I did your job today if you do…"

"Fine!" Michel said, storming off to the kitchen. Rory laughed and then went back to her figuring.

A few minutes later Rory had her coffee and Michel said that he was going to go out. When Rory asked him where he was going he only responded by saying that he'd be back by noon. Rory shrugged and went back to the books.

"Where's Michel?" Lorelei asked when she came through the front door with a bag of doughnuts from Luke's and two coffee's in hand.

"You're a life saver, Mom. I finished the coffee that Michel gave me about a half hour ago."

"Well, you won't be getting this coffee until you tell me where Michel is."

"Rats! He left and told me he'd be back by noon, when I'm leaving."

"Unbelievable. You are so unbelievably nice to that man. Who does he think he is? James Dean?"

"Yes I know I'm so nice, and apparently he does; can I _please_ have my coffee now?" She asked.

"Here," Lorelei set the coffee down on the desk and Rory swiped it up taking a swig of it and savoring the warm liquid in her mouth before swallowing. She sighed in content. "Careful."

"What?" Rory asked her mother.

"You might just get that orgasm." Lorelei spoke quickly and then ran to the kitchen before Rory could respond. She huffed and then went back to her work.

Nothing interesting happened for an hour.

Rory was doing her French homework when she heard the jingle of the bell; she quickly added the appropriate accent marks and then looked up only to find Tristan DuGrey and an older woman standing in front of her. She gasped.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said to her with a devilish grin on his handsome face. She felt something stir in her stomach as he said those words to her. She didn't know why he called her that, but she liked it.

"Oh you know each other?" The woman beside him stated more than asked. She was obviously his mother, and rich and snobby.

"Yes, we do." Rory told her. "My name is Rory Gilmore; how can I help you?"

"Rory Gilmore! Oh you must be Emily's granddaughter!" Ms. DuGrey exclaimed in a voice that was just a few octaves away from screeching. Tristan rolled his eyes and leaned against the front desk. "Emily wanted to come and do this herself, but she was busy today, and asked me to come and do it for me."

"Um, do what exactly?"

"Oh silly me," she exclaimed once again. "We're trying to find a place to have a DAR meeting, and Emily said that the Independence Inn would be a wonderful place."

"Oh, well I'm not really sure that we have anything open, let me go find my Mom." Rory said. "Excuse me."

"Of course, Dear." Rory smiled at Tristan's mother, but paused briefly when she looked at Tristan. She walked out of the foyer and went through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"Oh she's not here sweetie! She went down to Luke's to go get some coffee; what do you need?" Sookie asked the girl that was like a daughter to her.

"Some people are here and I wanted to talk to Mom first before we booked them…. When will she be back?"

"Twenty minutes or so, you know her."

"Yes, I do know her." Rory mumbled as she pushed through the kitchen door and through the dining room. She hated how she had worn pretty tight clothes today; she didn't want to show herself off to Tristan DuGrey. She didn't want to seem like a slut that wanted to show herself off to everybody, including him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. My Mom went out to go get some coffee at the local diner; she won't be back for another twenty minutes. Maybe I can help you out; if you would just tell me what exactly it is you're looking for and what the dates are I can tell you if we'll be available."

"As you know, your grandmother is a part of the DAR. That's the Daughters of the American Revolution." The older woman talked about some of the history of the DAR- things that Rory didn't really care about, but she still listened intently. When she caught a glance of Tristan she felt her heart flutter just a little bit. He looked bored, but he was studying her, watching her reactions. When he saw her glance at him he smiled and his ego just got a boost.

"Anyway, October 16th we were hoping to conduct a meeting at one of the Inn's in the area. Emily said that it would be a wonderful idea to come to Stars Hallow and use the Independence Inn."

"The 16th? What time would you guys be using the dining room?"

"Between 11 and 2 probably." She responded.

"Well, there's nothing here in the reservation book," Rory said. Just then the phone rang and Rory politely said excuse me as she picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Independence Inn Rory speaking."

"Oh good Rory you picked up the phone," a husky male voice that sounded strangely like Luke's was on the other end.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Rory, sorry. Umm I called because your Mom told me not to get you anything for your birthday, but you know me: I always get you something."

"Yes, you do, but you don't have to." Rory smiled at Ms. DuGrey who smiled back at her.

"Anyway, I was wonderin' if you wanted anything specific before I went out and got you something…"

"Oh, um no, not really. I'm easy, you know that. Just get me whatever comes to mind. I'll see you at the party right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, I'll see you at lunch, Luke."

"Right, bye." Luke was always uncomfortable talking on the phone with her.

Rory hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at Ms. DuGrey. They went back to scheduling, and before Lorelei came in the door Rory had successfully booked the DAR for the 16th. She smiled and told them that if they wanted to eat or drink anything in particular then they could stop by with a menu or just call the inn later.

"Yes, thank you so much Rory!" She said cheerfully. Rory smiled and had to hold back the remark of her being so ostentatious.

"I'll meet you at the car." Tristan said to his Mom, not breaking his gaze at Rory.

"Hurry up, Tristan." She practically barked at her son.

"Hey Mary, what's this I hear about a party?" He asked her with a confident smirk on his face.

"It's none of your business Tristan."

"Aw come on don't be like that."

Rory sighed and succumbed to his wishes just so that she'd get him to leave, at least that's what she told herself.

"Fine, my Mom's throwing me a party, then I have to go to my grandmothers the next day because of Friday night dinner and God only knows what she's got planned."

"Oh yeah I heard about that. My Mom did say somethin' about being invited to a party next weekend." Rory paled at what he said.

"You're kidding me."

"Talk to ya later, Mary." Tristan left the inn, leaving Rory gaping after him and wondering what her grandmother had done.

**Logan Huntzberger**

"You aren't going to go to Stars Hallow to see her, and you're not going to call her." Collin said to Logan, he thought about everything and decided that it would be better if Logan just left the damn girl alone.

Logan's phone vibrated, he looked at the screen and grimaced, holding in the curse he wanted to so desperately say.

"What is it?" Finn asked, pouring himself a glass of water, for once.

"Tristan just texted me," Logan told the boys. "He said that he saw Rory at Independence Inn."

"Why in the hell would he tell you that?" Collin asked.

"No mate," Finn began, "the better question is: how does he know?"

Logan threw his phone down on the couch and then sank down beside it, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"This girl's really gotten to you."

"No shit Sherlock! God, what the hell is it about Rory Gilmore?"

**Rory Gilmore**

When Michel finally relieved Rory from work, she was in a bad mood. He was a half an hour late and he was smiling when he came in. She just huffed and grabbed her book bag. She walked all the way to Luke's and got a cup of coffee and a burger. After eating she walked to the empty gazebo and started writing the history of Stars Hallow for her article.

The story itself wasn't that interesting, though she tried to make it sound romantic, and all together better than it was. As she wrote though, she couldn't get Logan Huntzberger out of her head. He was so cute, and nice. He acted like he liked her; at least she thought he did. But then again, what does she know? She's definitely not a boy expert, and in the course of one class they had _only_ talked. What's so special about talking? Exactly; absolutely nothing. He may have flirted with her once or twice, but that was just a guy thing.

I mean come on, she wasn't that pretty, she barely had any boobs, and she was smart. What guy likes that? At least that's what she thought of herself as. What she didn't know was that both Tristan and Logan liked her. Logan liked her for her personality _and_ her body _and_ her intelligence while Tristan merely liked her for her body and her virginity. He wanted to get to know her, but he didn't think she'd give him the time of day.

Then there was Dean. When Dean came into her thoughts she had to smile. He liked her, she knew that. She just didn't want to date him just yet. She didn't want to date anybody, especially Logan and Tristan. As much as she may find them both attractive, and as much as she likes Logan's personality, she knows that he's not a commitment kind of guy.

She finished up the article faster than she thought she would, and even revised and rewrote it before two. She smiled as she read the ending result and stood up. After dusting off her butt she walked into Doose's market. She smiled at Dean and walked to the junk food isle that Lorelei nicknamed the Gilmore-isle. She grabbed a box of buttered popcorn and a box of kettle corn, she grabbed a few boxes of different candies including skittles, and she also grabbed a small bag of sour gummy bears. Tonight was movie night and it was Rory's turn to get all the snacks from the store.

"Hey," Dean sad, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, whispering in her ear. She jumped, but smiled and turned around to hug her friend.

"Hey back," Rory said to him. He grinned and looked at the contents of the basket she held.

"Movie night at the Gilmore's?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "we're gonna try and stay up through the entire Star Wars movies."

"Oooo good luck," He said and grinned as he flirted with her. Rory couldn't help but smile. "I gotta get back to work, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," She told him.

She watched as Dean walk off to do whatever it was he's supposed to do. She smiled and turned back, studying the junk food in front of her.

"Hey sugar, so are you and the new kid datin'?" Babette Dell asked Rory, coming up behind her.

"Oh no, Babette! We're just friends; I met him on the last day at Stars Hallow High." Rory defended herself and Babette nodded and gave a knowing smile as she walked back to the produce section.

**Dean Forester**

Dean had Rory in his thoughts all day. They had so much in common, but he knew that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend. Not yet anyway. She still had to get settled into her new school and get caught up. Plus, her 16th birthday was coming up. He was invited to her party, and he had yet to decide what to get her. He figured a book would be appropriate, but he had no idea which one.

When he saw Rory walk into the market he smiled, he loved seeing her. She was beautiful in every way. And she was so smart! Every time they talked, she taught him something. She could talk about books all day, and when you broached the subject of movies she got that smile that only Lorelei would ever understand. They had movie night every Saturday and the occasional movie during the week when they were bored or were in bad moods.

Dean knew a lot about her. He knew that her eyes were so many different blue's that he lost track of them, and every time he saw her his heart would flutter. Her smile was never fake and she was easy to please. She never wanted charity and she always works her way through everything.

Dean wished she was his.

**Rory Gilmore**

"Okay, start popping!" Lorelei called through the house from the living room. She had put in the first Star Wars movie and had made sure to pause it before any of the previews came on. That was one of their favorite parts of the movie, reciting the previews and rating them, then comparing them to the actual movie. Rory threw in the third bag of popcorn, making sure that the second bag didn't overflow from the huge bowl she had in front of her. She had several other bowls out and was already shuttling them to the living room. They were filled with every type of candy that you could think of.

Lorelei came into the kitchen and checked the Tatar-Tots that were in the oven. They were almost crunchy, just like the two girls loved.

Five minutes later everything was ready and set out. The house was dark except for the light from the TV and they were both ready to watch the film that they hadn't seen in over two months.

"It's amazing how long we hadn't seen this movie." Rory told her mother, grabbing for a handful of popcorn.

"I know," was Lorelei's only response.

They watched three movies before everything that they had bought ran out. That was the rules: movie night continued until all the food had been eaten.

"Oh shucks," Rory said, standing up and grabbing three or four bowls off the table.

"You know, we're gonna have to finish watching the other movies next week." Lorelei told her daughter as she grabbed the rest of the bowls and threw them in the sink.

"Yeah I know. Well I gotta go to bed, I'll see ya in the mornin', love ya mom."

"Love ya too kid. Don't stay up too late studying." Lorelei called to her daughter as they both split up.

"I won't!" Rory yelled through the house, her voice carrying up the stairs where Lorelei grinned in knowing satisfaction. Her daughter would stay up until one thirty perfecting just one of her papers. She shook her head and asked herself for the hundredth time how she had that perfect of a kid.

**Logan Huntzberger **

"Tristan leave her alone," Logan told the boy through a text message on Sunday. Logan didn't want Tristan anywhere near the Gilmore girl. He knew that Rory could hold off only for so long before she was annoyed by his antics and forced to either put a restraining order on DuGrey or succumb to him and God only knows what he'll do to her. Probably fuck her. He shook his head in anger at the thought.

"No." Tristan smiled as he ate lunch, knowing that this was killing Logan. He knew that Logan wanted her, but he wouldn't touch her. Logan hated taking a girl's virginity unless they were absolutely certain they wanted it gone. He always felt that taking a girls' virginity meant love and commitment; all that _good_ stuff. Since Logan was a playboy though, he didn't bother to date and love. Instead, he wanted to get his pussy and then get out. Tristan was the same way when it came to pussy, but he didn't care if they were virgins or not. He considered himself a god in bed, thought he was all that, and better than anyone. He figured that he wanted to _teach_ a girl how to have sex, watch her squirm and blush. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his last girl.

Logan was pissed at his answer. He wanted to see her, talk to her, and get to know her more. It was something that he wasn't used to, and he knew that the second he started something with her, he wouldn't be able to finish it. She was special, she was a one of the kind, a "Mary" like Tristan calls her.

A few seconds after Tristan had sent the "no" he got another text. "You going to her grandparents b-day party for her?" Logan had no idea what he was talking about, but he was about to find out.

Logan dialed his mother's number. "Hey Mom?" He asked when he heard the call connect.

"Yeah, Logan, what's up?" She asked. She had her serious tone, not happy and smiley and saying "honey" and "sweetie". She wasn't in public that much was obvious.

"Were we invited to any parties any time soon?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we were invited to the Gilmores' granddaughters' birthday party. Why do you ask?"

"Are we going?"

"Well of course we are. It's the Gilmore's for Christ sake! You're going too so don't try to get out of it." Logan smiled when he heard that they were going. He wouldn't even dream of missing it.

"Thanks Mom, talk to you later." He hung up the phone and texted Tristan back, "Yeah I am."

**Rory Gilmore**

Rory Gilmore spent most of her day making sure she had all of her homework right. She studied her history and went over some math formulas before she finally got out of her desk chair and put her books and homework away. On her way out of the door she made sure she had grabbed her Dickens book and she walked towards Luke's.

The day was beautiful, and Rory thought that it would be perfect for some reading in the park. She grinned inwardly at the thought of reading under one of the trees. She thought about Dean. He was definitely first-boyfriend perfect, but she just wasn't sure if she should do it. She decided not to think about boys or relationships or anything like that. She had to get to Luke's so that she could have a huge breakfast for lunch and coffee.

"Hey Rory," Luke said when she walked in the door. He was cooking something on the stove, and he turned to the door when he heard it jingle.

"Hey Luke, can I get a coffee and some pancakes."

"Hangover food?" Luke asked her with raised eyebrows and a grin, his head sticking out of the kitchen area.

"No! You know I wouldn't drink!" she squeaked out. She sighed in contentment as she opened her book.

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" Luke asked as he sat down the steaming cup of coffee for one of his two favorite clients. Always the father figure in Rory's life, he asked her about school first, though he already knew the answer.

"I finished it already." Rory took a sip before she continued. "I had to write a one page French paper on the subject of my choice, I had to do a couple of pre-calc problems, I had to answer three questions out of my Physics 101 book, I had to write a paper for Debate 1 choosing sides in the argument of pro-choice or pro-life. I translated that paper in French; I hope I get a good grade on it. I had to write a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_, two pages, the topic was of my choice, and then I had to write an article for the school paper."

"That school gives you a lot of homework." Luke said from back in the kitchen, listening as he cooked, his hands moving expertly over the spices, the food, and handling the spatula with expert care.

"Yeah it does, but I love it. It's actually something a little bit harder than Stars Hallow High, which I could pass with my eyes close. I love how Chilton has a paper."

"And it sounds to me like you're enjoying all of your classes, _except_ for math- I know." Rory smiled, Luke knew her so well.

"I hate math, though I love how everything is a formula and there's only one answer, I hate how it takes a lot of steps to get to that answer. In a way, it's like my life. Everything in it I want to be a formula, I want there to only be one answer, one outcome, but it's not. I _do _have to take a lot of steps to get to where I'm going, though."

"Life isn't that simple, Rory, I wish it was. I really do." Luke set her plate down of fluffy pancakes and Rory reached for the butter and syrup. Rory spread butter and poured syrup on her pancakes and dug in. When she was finished with her meal, her plate was whisked away and her coffee cup was filled to the brim with the best coffee she'd ever tasted and will ever taste.

She opened her book up and started reading as she drank her coffee, when she sat down her cup after her final sip it was replaced with a to-go cup. Rory put down a ten, knowing that everything she had cost $7.48 and she started off for the park which is, ironically, right in front of Luke's.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"My daughter has nothing to do with this," Lorelei said into the phone. She was talking to Emily Gilmore, discussing the reservation Rory made for the DAR the weekend after her birthday.

"She's the one that made the reservation, there's no backing out of it now, Lorelei. Just deal with the ladies and I for a few hours while we have a meeting and eat something delicious. Good bye, Lorelei." Emily Gilmore is a snake. She always gets her way no matter who she hurts and how many people she steps on in the process.

Lorelei grimaced and stuck out her tongue at the phone knowing full well that Emily couldn't see it, but it still made her feel better. She put the receiver on the phone dock and started her way through the inn to Sookie.

"I can't believe her!" Lorelei vented.

"Who, honey?" Sookie was the ever sweet, always happy-go-lucky woman. The big woman with beautiful hair, multiple bandages, and a smile worked as she talked.

"My mother is who! She's always so demanding, I can't get away from that woman to save my life. She's paying for my daughter's education, she's forcing us to go to Friday night dinner, and now she wants to come to the inn for her damn DAR meeting!"

"When's the meeting?"

"In two weeks, the weekend after Rory's birthday."

"Are they supplying a menu?" Sookie called, sticking her finger in her mouth after dabbing it in the sauce she was cooking. She shook her head and added some spice from the shelf above her. She stirred and then tried again. It got an approving nod. One of the helps was dicing up onions, but he wasn't doing it right so she had to take over. She was the ever cook, asking what the menu was instead of venting with her best friend.

"Yes, they're making one up, and it'll be sent over by some 'messenger'. A messenger! God, could they flaunt their money anymore! I bet you he arrives with a driver, wearing suit, and the car costs more than my house!"

"Oh Lorelei, there's nothing you can do about it. You know she's going to always be in your life."

Lorelei made a snorting sound as she stood with her hand on her hip. "She's a dictator! She's freakin' Adolf Hitler! God, I hate that woman so much!"

"Lorelei, it won't be that bad. She'll come in, she'll sit down, order and discuss whatever it is snobby rich people discuss and then she'll leave. I'll cook for her, Fabio over there will deliver their food and make sure they have all their cups filled, and then she'll leave. All the while you'll be doing what you do best: running an inn full of happy customers and making sure everything is perfect."

Sookie threw the onion into something else cooking, and Lorelei sighed. "I know." That was her only answer, she left the kitchen and went back to work.

**Rory Gilmore**

"How's the book?" Rory was lying on a park bench under a tree reading her book; she had just flipped a page when the familiar male voice spoke.

"Better than the last one." Rory said to Dean. "How are you?" Rory sat up and put her bookmark in the appropriate place of her book. Dean sat down next to her.

"I'm doing okay. Taylor sent me off on a lunch break so I have an hour and thought I'd spend it with you." Dean smiled as he put on all the charm he could muster. He watched Rory blush, and he had to smile.

"So what's up with you today, other than reading Dickens?"

"Nothing really, I finished up my homework, went to Luke's like always, had coffee thank God, and here I am now, talking to you."

"School's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I have to turn in most of my homework and suffer through all those snobby rich kids."

"But you still love the school." Dean said. Rory nodded in agreement. She couldn't help it. She loved school in general, she loved how the teachers treated her like adults (well most of them), and she loved how the classes were taught. It was harder than Stars Hallow High, and she loved that the most.

"Yeah, I do. It's a lot better than Stars Hallow High, and the teachers are extraordinary."

"I bet," Dean chuckled. "So have you narrowed down your college choices?"

"I want to go to Harvard, but I'm still thinking about Yale. I'm definitely going to be applying to Princeton and Columbia, and a few other minor schools."

"Sounds good to me." He told her. They talked until his lunch break was over and Rory went back to reading.

**Logan Huntzberger**

"I have an idea…" Logan said to his two best friends Sunday night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Bitch Alert

**Rory Gilmore**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_ the alarm clock impeded upon Rory's sleep.

She shot up quickly, bolted out of bed, and turned off the alarm clock. She got dressed, got her school things, and made her bed.

And then decided she needed coffee.

She shuffled to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee which had been brewing only minutes before. She sighed as the familiar scent wafted into her nose, making her olfactory glands come alive with intensity. She took a swig of the drink and smiled, closing her eyes when she felt the warm liquid travel through her body and settle in her stomach.

Lorelei came into the kitchen and groaned. She was _not_ a morning person at all. Rory handed Lorelei her own cup of coffee wordlessly and got down another cup so that she could get her own. Lorelei wasn't dressed or ready for the day at all. Rory shook her head and pressed her strawberry pop tarts down into the toaster.

"God I love you right now. Who raised you to be such a wonderful child?" Lorelei asked, savoring the taste of the coffee much like her daughter had seconds ago. Collin, Lorelei realized, was right. If anybody could ever have an orgasm from drinking coffee it was those two.

"Books." Rory said with a laugh. She grabbed her backpack and one of the pop tarts out of the toaster.

"Meet you at Luke's."

"Will do."

**Luke Danes**

Luke had known the Gilmores the entire time that they had stayed in Stars Hallow. They were coffee addicts, and they always got what they wanted

He was well-versed in Gilmore-dom, and knew that every morning they wanted hot coffee with bacon and pancakes. The girls had even started carrying toothbrushes so that they could "maximize the time we use". Whatever the hell that meant. Eventually, they just kept their toothbrushes upstairs in his bathroom, hidden in the cabinet that they thought he never opened.

He already had his coffee brewing and he was making the batter for their pancakes and frying the bacon when Rory walked in. She was dressed for success in her Chilton blue plaid uniform. She was strikingly beautiful with her blue eyes and brown hair, she didn't wear makeup, and she had her book bag slung on one of her shoulders.

"Good morning," Luke said. The sun was just starting to rise, and Rory would only have a few minutes to eat and drink before she had to catch her bus.

"Hey." She said to Luke. She had already done all of her morning stuff except for brushing her teeth, but she had always waited until after breakfast at Luke's until she brushed them.

The bell jingled behind Rory as she was drinking her coffee she heard a huff, a sigh, and shuffling heels.

"Why did I buy these shoes again?"

"Umm which ones?"

"These."

"Sorry, can't see them."

"Well maybe if you turned your head a little bit…." Rory sighed and turned to look her mother's feet.

"Oh those, you bought them because they went with that dress… the one you wore to Grandma's on Christmas last year. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, they're uncomfortable now."

"Hey Lorelei," Luke said when he put the two girls' food in front of them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the two of them.

"Hey Luke," Lorelei said, she was caught a little off guard by Luke's way of saying hi.

Rory looked at Luke and then back at Lorelei and slipped off her barstool.

"I'm gonna go… brush my teeth." Rory said, heading to the stairs that lead to the apartment above the diner. She went into the kitchen and brushed her teeth, making sure she had minty breath.

"What's up Luke?" Lorelei asked.

"Nothin', I was just wondering what the plan was on Rory's birthday."

"Oh, well, um… can I give you the details at lunch?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Luke said, waving off his question with his hand.

"Great."

"Yeah… great."

Lorelei left the weird Luke and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

**Tristan DuGrey**

Tristan drove into the school parking lot and parked in the front. His Mercedes was silver, and it was washed daily by the hired help. He reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his book bag, he settled it on one of his shoulders and he got out of the car, putting his keys in his pocket after pressing the magical button that automatically locked the doors to his $75,000 dollar car. He got it cheap because his dad knew the guy that was selling it to him.

"Hey, Baby," Tristan's girlfriend, Summer, pulled up next to him and got out of her red convertible. She got out of the car and shouldered her purse, no need for a book bag, and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Summer," Tristan hated calling girls "baby" and "sweetie pie" and "honey"; it was gross and personal to him. Even though he'd been dating Summer off and on for almost a year, he cheated on her constantly. Summer had suspected that he had, what woman wouldn't when there's so many rumors flying around? But she had secrets of her own, she slept around too and she got whatever guy she wanted.

Her latest task was Logan Huntzberger.

Tristan led Summer inside the school and down several corridors until he found his locker. Before he could open his locker though, Summer had put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He was smug about it and backed her against the locker next to his. His hands slowly traveled down her sides until they were resting on her hips.

**Rory Gilmore**

Rory rounded the corner of the Chilton hall going towards her locker when she came face to face with Tristan and some blond slut making out against it. Disgusting.

Rory tried to subtly cough, but that didn't work so she went to the next best thing.

"Hey! Get off my locker and go suck face somewhere else!" Okay, so her anger took over, but so what? Rory didn't have time to deal with Tristan and his stupid little bimbo's. Tristan slowly retracted his hands from her hips and he broke off the kiss.

"Excuse me?" The blond bitch asked.

"That's my locker. Move." Rory said in an obviously bored tone.

"Look _bitch,_ I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'll kiss my boyfriend whenever I want and wherever the hell I want." The bitch obviously wasn't moving, and Tristan looked amused. He tried to detangle her arms from around his neck, but she wouldn't let him. That made him mad.

"Summer_, let go_." Tristan said. The blond looked back at her "boyfriend", and then raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She let go of him reluctantly and she walked off down the hall, swinging her hips so much that she looked like she was gonna hit the wall.

"Sorry Mary forgot that was your locker." Tristan said, smirking. Rory wrinkled her nose in disgust and opened her locker. She put the books that she wouldn't need until after math class in her locker. She didn't want to come back here for a while. That was just too much of a disturbing image to get from her brain. "Ya know… if you want, I can make a better memory for you at your locker."

A shiver went down her spine as he whispered in her ear and breathed on her neck. He gently placed his hands on her hips.

"Get off me, Tristan." Rory replied, slamming her locker and turning around in his grasp. He still had his hands lightly on her hips with an amused expression on his face. He was obviously having fun.

She didn't want to have her first kiss with _him_ that was for sure.

Yeah, Rory Gilmore the almost 16 year old that hadn't had her first kiss yet.

"Are you sure?" He said, leaning in, his mouth a mere inch from hers.

"She said, get off of her." Rory smiled at the sound of the senior's familiar voice that she had missed all weekend. She turned her head to find Logan Huntzberger a few steps away from them with his fists balled up in fists.

"See ya later, Mary." Tristan let go of her, and gave her one last look in the eye before he left down the hall; probably going to find his "girlfriend".

Rory sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the locker. "Thanks," she said to him.

"Anytime," Logan replied; looking at her as she looked so at peace. "Here."

**Logan Huntzberger**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mate?" Finn asked Logan as they stopped off on their way to school. Collin rolled his eyes at Finn's question. Of course Logan knew. He'd known since he'd filled them in last night. Even Collin had agreed, and that was saying something because Collin really thought Logan should stay away from Rory. It was the perfect way in making her friends with him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hey Logan," Collin began, "if you don't want her in aan… intimate way, then why are you doing all this for her?"

"Because… she's different. I like her. She's smart, she's funny. She's_ intelligent. _She's not obsessed with my money or my last name. She wants to be friends with me because she likes me for _me_.

"Oh." Was all Collin said.

**Rory Gilmore**

Rory looked at what Logan held in his hand. She gasped in surprise and then smiled.

"You know me well, Huntzberger." She quickly grasped the biggest cup of coffee that she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I know, Abby." Rory swallowed the coffee that was already in her mouth and laughed.

"Oh you'd get along real well in my house."

"Well Rory, after all the TV and movie references you made the other day… might as well put in a few of mine."

Rory smiled and Logan draped an arm across her shoulders. She took another swig and sighed.

"Want some?" She asked as they walked down the hall to Mr. Medina's classroom. He looked down into her blue eyes.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, taking the cup from her and having a sip.

"This coffee is so much better than the crap Medina got me on Friday. I don't know how anybody could drink that stuff."

"I never tried it, couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Yeah well I'll never make that mistake again." Rory said. "Always ask where your coffee's from… I learnt that lesson." They stopped outside of the classroom, the halls still devoid of students. She leaned against the aged wall.

"I heard about the party your grandmother's throwing you this weekend." Rory's eyes grew wide at his words.

"No! You're kidding." Rory said. "I thought he was kidding."

"Who?"

"Tristan."

"When did you learn about it from him?" He asked. She explained what happened on Saturday, and by the time she was finished the hallways were full and the bell had rung.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk later." Logan said, he kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him around the waist before he went off to class and she walked inside of Medina's classroom. She sat down and drank the ever-desired cup of coffee that she hoped would become a habit of Logan's.

The classroom began filling up quickly, and by the time the final bell rang everybody was in their seats, and Mr. Medina had checked off who had arrived in his classroom.

"Good morning," He said. The class snickered and Rory swallowed some more coffee. "I see Ms. Gilmore over here, got her coffee this morning."

Since this class didn't know about the events of his senior class on Friday only Mr. Medina and Rory laughed.

"Still hasn't arrived, by the way." Rory said to Medina. He looked at her with eyebrows drawn together. "What Collin said, it hasn't happened."

"Oh, right. Well if it does be sure to let me know." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"What is this?" Paris asked, "Inside joke time?"

"It's just something to pass the five minutes before I start class. You know that I always wait to see if there are any tarty students. Relax."

Paris shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the clock.

"Alright class, let's begin." Max said to his students that were in the room. Tristan was, of course there, in the back of the room, and he made his presence be known when a note reached her with _Rory Gilmore_ on the front of a piece of folded up paper. She set it on the corner of her desk along with her coffee and focused on what Mr. Medina was saying. She took avid notes that she knew she'd re-read later. When the last five minutes of class came, Mr. Medina asked for the homework papers to be passed to the front of the class for him to pick up. She did as he asked and put all of her things away before she opened the note.

_Hey Mary, can't wait to see you on a dress Friday night. :P I bet you'll look better than my imagination pictures you._

The bell rang and Rory stood up with the last of her coffee, and her book bag. She still had the note in her hands when she got out of the classroom and saw Logan Huntzberger leaning against the other wall.

"What's _he_ doing here?" she heard Louise say, admiring the body of the senior who was obviously waiting for someone.

Rory walked across the hall and Logan kissed her on her cheek. "Let's get you to your class." He said.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of getting to class on my own." Rory told him.

He shrugged, "You might get lost." She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes. She asked him how he found out about the party on Friday. "You're grandmother invited my family. As much as I tried to get out of it, my mom said that we're all going."

"Oh damn, you might have to show up to a completely boring party where a bunch of snobby rich people are."

"You forget Gilmore; I am one of those rich snobby people."

"But you're not snobby."

He shrugged, "I try not to be. What's that?" He pointed to the paper she had folded back up in her hand.

"Oh, it's a note; from Tristan." He grabbed her hand and all but pried the note out of it. He read it and his face turned to stone.

"God he's an asshole. Don't fall for any of his little tricks." Rory looked at him confused.

"Logan, I won't. He's not my type. I don't like playboy's."

**Rory Gilmore – Study Hall**

"Hey Mary," Tristan whispered in her ear. She was in study hall and Tristan had showed up for the first time since she started school. She grimaced and continued reading the book Mr. Medina had assigned for the class to read. "Fine, ignore me. But you won't be able to forever."

Surprising Rory, Tristan took a notebook out o his bag and his American History book. He started to write some notes on the chapter that they were doing in class.

"I didn't know you… studied." Rory said after a few minutes of her reading and watching Tristan take notes.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anybody. I only come in here when it's empty." He said to her.

She smiled, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Hey, um, I'm really sorry about Summer this morning. She was being a real bitch to you. She may be my girlfriend and all, but she didn't have a right to treat you that way."

"Thanks, but I don't really care. She's a bitch. She thinks she's all that when she's not."

Tristan was playing with his pen as she talked, twisting it in his fingers absently.

"Yeah I know. The only reason she's even in the spotlight is because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we started dating, she wasn't really popular. Nobody really liked her because she was always a bitch, but when we started dating, things changed."

"Why are you even with her if she's such a bitch?" She asked. He thought about it for a second before he responded.

"I don't really know."

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her homework.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you before." Tristan said to her a few minutes later, barely a whisper. Rory's head snapped up, surprise was written all over her face.

"It's… it's who you are, Tristan. You think you can get any girl."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his own work; Rory followed his lead and started reading once more.

**Logan Huntzberger**

Logan didn't understand why he had kissed her cheek, but it just seemed right. It seemed friendly, and she didn't seem to mind.

"How'd she take the coffee?" Collin asked, wondering how his plan had worked. They were hanging out in an empty classroom, enjoying study hall and talking. The three best friends always came to the same classroom every day.

"She loved it," Logan said with a smile on his face.

"I can't, for the life of me, remember that red-heads name." Finn said, pacing back and forth in front of the classroom. He loved three things: red-heads, sex, and booze.

Collin and Logan both groaned. "Which one?" Collin asked.

"The one I was with this morning… when we got to school. Remember?" He paused his pacing and looked at the boys like they were stupid. Finn had been with so many girls that it was hard to keep track who he talked to anymore.

Collin and Logan both blinked at Finn and shook their heads.

"Ughhhh, you guys are no help!" He whined, going back to his pacing.

"Anyway," Collin said, "about Rory…"

Logan told the guys the story about how he found her and how they shared the coffee, the whole kiss on the cheek and the way she hugged him. He talked about walking her to class, and talking about Tristan.

"He really likes her." Collin said, referring to Tristan's attempt at getting her.

"Yeah, I know he does. But he doesn't like her like I do. He doesn't want to get to know her and be _friends_ with her. Instead, he wants to screw her and then forget about her."

The door to the classroom opened and the three pairs of eyes looked at it. Finn was hoping that it was a gorgeous red-head that loved having crazy drunken sex. Collin was hoping that it was a lost freshman. Logan was hoping it was Rory. All three of them were wrong.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"Michel, if you don't answer that phone-," Michel picked up the ringing phone before Lorelei could finish her sentence. He wasn't in the mood for one her long ranting, threatening conversations. Instead, he just wanted her to leave him alone. No, he wanted to be at home being left alone. He had gained two pounds in the last week, and he had to cut back on the carbs he consumed. His diet wasn't working like it had for the last four years. He had to change something.

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

Lorelei smiled in triumph and walked into the dining room. She went to each table and asked them how the food was, if they were enjoying it, before she walked into the kitchen.

"_Lorelei_! Oh good I'm so glad you came back here!" Sookie jumped up and down before she realized that it wasn't a good idea, she had a smile on her face like the happy woman always does.

"Yes, so am I. Coffee?"

"Empty, it's brewing." Fabio, one of the helps said, he was stirring a sauce in a pan while the other workers chopped, diced, opened, closed, sautéed, and god only knows what.

"Okay, so I made three birthday cakes for Rory! They're all in the fridge over there. Which one should we use?"

Lorelei walked over to the fridge and looked inside. There were three huge cakes. One of them was four layers with so much chocolate Lorelei was feeling diabetic just looking at it. She shook her head at that one. The second cake was only one layer, but the icing made Rory's face on the front of it with little decorations on the side that said "sweet 16", also in icing. The third and final cake had marshmallows and other candies all over the top.

"I like the last two." She said.

"Then those two it is!" She said. Lorelei sniffed the air.

"What is that smell, Sookie? Is that your hair?"

"Oh… yeah… I burned it a little bit before."

"Sookie, honey, you've gotta be more careful!" Lorelei looked at the coffee machine and decided it was going too slow. "I'm going to Luke's for lunch and coffee, I'll be back later."

**Luke Danes**

Lorelei walked into the diner and sat down on the bar stool, looking at him with her dark doe eyes. She sighed once before he got the coffee cup and filled it to the brim with coffee. He set it in front of her.

"What time do I need to be at your house to help set up?" Luke asked. Lorelei gasped and placed her hands to her heart.

"You, Luke Danes, has actually volunteered to help with Rory's birthday-bash sweet-16 party! I didn't even have to ask you! Hold on, hold on, let me place this moment in my 'Most Shocking Moments of All Time' file. Will you smile while I take a picture?" she asked innocently.

"Lorelei." Luke warned. He went to the customer at the end of the bar which just so happened to be Kirk.

He handed Kirk the finished sandwich that Cesar had just finished making and walked back to Lorelei. "I volunteered because there's no point waiting for you to ask. You already know that as much as I argue I'll still do it."

"Luke Danes… you are a wonderful man." Lorelei said with a straight face.

"Time."

"Whenever."

"Time, Lorelei."

"Fourish?"

"So three. Gotcha." Luke said. "And it's gonna be Thursday right?"

"No, I thought I'd do it next week on Monday so that…." Lorelei went off on her sarcasm rant and then finally, out of breath, said "Yes, Thursday."

Luke put Lorelei's food in front of her and re-filled her coffee twice before she had to leave to get back to the inn and make sure Michel answered the phone and made sure the guests were happy instead of making them mad.

**Logan Huntzberger**

"Hey boys." The young blond standing in the doorway came into view. She had long and perfectly waxed legs. Her eyebrows were done by a woman that probably came into her house every other day in order to primp her. She wore a skirt too small, and a shirt that showed just a little bit too much cleavage.

Collin raised his eyebrows, obviously liking what he saw. Finn paid no attention to her, she wasn't a red head. Logan looked at the girl, he knew her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. She looked familiar. Her pouty lips were too pouty, and her makeup was too heavy. He would've done her, he would've tried something on her, but he liked Rory right now, and he wasn't interested in anything other than getting to know her better.

"Can I come in?" She asked seductively, leaning against the doorframe. She didn't wait for an answer; she sauntered into the room, being sure to swing her hips seductively. She walked over to Logan and ran one of her perfectly manicured red fingernails down the side of his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, grabbing her hand in his and moving them from his face. He didn't like slutty girls. Girls like the bitch that was standing in front of him just wasn't his type. Sure, he'd fucked plenty of them, but it wasn't really his type. He wanted to be able to hold an intelligent conversation, have an argument, and actually be around someone who was smart, beautiful, attracted to him for him and not for his money.

She huffed and pulled her hand from Logan's grasp as soon as he touched her. "Summer." She said, obviously pissed off from her bitchy tone.

Collin looked at her like she was a Greek goddess and Finn was still pacing, not paying them any attention.

"Summer? Sorry, don't know you." Logan said. He racked his brain for where he had seen her at. Then, it dawned on him. She pouted and huffed again. "Oh, I remember now. You're the girl in the hallway this morning; the one kissing Tristan."

Her eyes brightened when she heard that he remembered her. "Yeah."

"You're also the girl that called my girl a bitch."

"Your girl? You have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Leave. Now."

Summer looked at Logan with anger flashing in her eyes. She was pissed at that little bimbo, and she wasn't gonna live it down. She always got who she wanted. Logan Huntzberger wasn't going to be any different. That bitch was about to realize that the world revolves around Summer and Summer alone.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are always welcome and they make me write faster. **

**Thanks to my beta, who helped revise this as well as all of my future chapters. **


	5. Coffee and Rumors

**Rory Gilmore**

Tristan and Rory were still in Study Hall when Summer sauntered up to the table. She looked surprised to see Tristan studying, let alone in the library. On the other hand, she didn't seem too surprised to find Rory there, it was almost as if she had expected it.

"So I hear you and Logan Huntzberger are dating." Summer said. Neither Rory nor Tristan had even realized she was there until she started speaking.

"Where'd you here that from?" Rory asked. She had no idea who told her that they were dating, and she wanted to know..

"A little birdie told me," she smiled and then looked at Tristan, disgust in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing _here… studying_… with _her_?"

"I want to be here." He said to her, clearly annoyed that she had found him in here and that she was interrupting their studying. He wanted to be with Rory, not with his annoying girlfriend.

"Yeah well I wanna get out of here. C'mon." She said, nodding her head towards the door. Tristan looked at her and didn't move. "What's wrong, Tristan? Let's go. I wanna find an empty stairwell or something'."

"Geez Summer, maybe I wanna stay here! God, would you leave."

"No, I won't. I'm your girlfriend, not her. No, she's dating Logan Huntzberger. Going after that money aren't you? God, how'd you get in here anyway, you look about as poor as a pile of shit."

"Don't talk about Rory like that. She's a better person and a better friend than you'll ever be." Tristan said, he stood up and had a determined, protective tone in his voice.

"What the hell got into you? Other than _her_?" She asked, pointing to Rory.

"Nothing Summer, I'm just telling you the truth."

"What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" Summer turned to asked Roy. Rory raised her eyebrows and was about to speak when Tristan spoke for her.

"She didn't _do_ anything to me." Tristan sat back down and picked up his pencil. Before he went back to his work he looked at Summer and smiled. "By the way, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Hell, I'm not even your _fuck buddy_. You'll have to go find someone else to torture."

Summer was stunned by his words. Her mouth fell open, gaping and she stood there for several seconds. Finally, she realized she'd been dumped. Rory couldn't help but giggle. Summer slowly walked backwards before she turned and ran towards the library door.

"Wow… what did you _see_ in her?" Rory asked.

Tristan smiled, "She was easy. Not very _good_, but she was definitely easy." Tristan was telling the truth about that. Summer couldn't fuck to save her damn life. The sounds she made, and the way she acted was disgusting and a total turnoff. That made Tristan think about Rory. He wondered how she'd be in bed, but then shook his head, taking the thought of it right out of his head.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you know what she was talking about?" She was referring to what she said about her and Logan being together.

"No, I don't." Tristan's smile was replaced with anger and something else, something that Rory couldn't place.

Before they could discuss anything further the bell had rung and they had to go to their next class.

**Logan Huntzberger**

"What the _hell_ was that, Mate?" Finn had stopped pacing and turned to Logan.

"I have no idea."

"Good lord. It's happened. You've finally cracked. " Collin told him. "He's finally cracked, Finn. We've lost him."

"Finn, what's going on with me?" Logan asked, turning to his best friend in dire need to understand what was up with himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just called a girl _my_ girl!"

"Well, who can resist the Temptations?" Finn quipped.

"And when that slut asked me if she was my girlfriend, I didn't deny it! I didn't even _deny _it," Logan ignored Finn and continued. "There is something wrong with me."

"Clearly," Collin snorted.

"You were protecting a girl that you like, mate." Finn shot Collin a look. "You didn't want to get an STD from Summer, and Rory's your friend… it doesn't matter if you call her your 'girlfriend' or your _girl_. You were just trying to defend her and you did a pretty _damn_ good job at it."

Logan still didn't understand what it meant. His feelings were so clouded and confused. He wanted so much to know what was happening to him. He was changing. How could one girl change who he was, _what_ he was? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He'd defend her, he'd talk to her, he'd be friends with her, and he'd definitely protect her from scumbags like Tristan and his girlfriend, but there was no way that he was going to change from a playboy for no reason. He didn't take girls virginity for reasons that he hated to talk about with anybody. He didn't want to take Rory's because he wanted to be friends with her for a long time, he didn't want to think about the ramifications of him fucking her and then not talking to her ever again. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Finn, I can't let this happen to me. I'm a senior. I've been a playboy my whole high school career for fuck's sake! I have to keep that… I can't change for her."

"Too late, Logan," Colin said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, mate," Finn paused. "You already _have_."

**Rory Gilmore**

Rory beat Logan to Journalism, their last class of the day. She wanted to talk to him again, get to know him more, and become better friends with him. She wanted to invite him to her own birthday party at her grandparents instead of having her grandmother do it. But most importantly, she wanted to know about the whole girlfriend thing. She was confused about it. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to be his girlfriend, though she knew that she wasn't. It was probably just a rumor. She didn't know if she wanted to just stay friends. She didn't know if she even was mad at him, frustrated at him, or just… annoyed at her finding out about the rumor that way.

"Thanks for walking me to class, Tristan." She told the older boy, turning to him. He nodded and hugged her around the waist.

"No problem, Mary."

"I thought that since you said you were sorry you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"I never said that. Besides, it's too much fun. See ya." He walked down the hall and Rory walked into class, sitting at her desk and re-reading her already perfect article.

Logan had watched the exchange between Tristan and Rory in the hall. He saw them smile and laugh, he watched as he hugged her. He was pissed at him for talking to her, and pissed at her for letting him talk to her. Today just _wasn't _a good day.

"Hey," Rory said when she heard Logan sit down in his own chair. He smiled, but knew she couldn't see it because she was reading. He watched as she nodded in approval. She went over to the front of the room where she placed the article in a little shelf like holder that said "Articles". Logan shook his head at her over-achieving behavior. She looked down at her desk only to realize that she didn't have an envelope on it. She checked the floor to make sure it hadn't dropped on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her. It sounded to Rory like a bark of hatred, something that Logan felt like he had to say. Was he mad at her? Did he think that she spread that nasty rumor?

"I don't have an assignment." Rory said, looking at Logan and wondering what was wrong with him. They were fine that morning. .

"Don't worry about it. The editor probably thought you'd still be working on whatever he had assigned you last week." Logan said absently, he was looking at something on his desk, it looked like his own article.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time with the other writers."

"Oh." She reached into her bag and took out her book when he looked back down at the article he was revising.

Rory opened her mouth several times to speak, but she couldn't do it. The time ticked by and Rory kept her mouth shut about what had happened between Summer, Tristan, and herself.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up from the paper and moving his chair next to hers. He had seen her contemplating asking him something, but she had chickened out. His voice didn't hold the meanness in it anymore, but it wasn't exactly nice sounding either.

"Nothing." She shook her head, but Logan didn't budge.

"Don't give me that. I know something's up. Just tell me."

Rory looked into Logan's eyes and found them full of expectation.

"Did you hear that we were dating?" Rory blurted out before she could think about it further.

Logan looked down and then back up at Rory.

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"Um, Summer. I was in the library with Tristan and she came in and said that she heard that we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Logan nodded.

"Oh, and can you keep the whole Tristan thing secret. He doesn't want anybody to know he was in there."

Logan rolled his eyes. "He was only in there to get to you… but yes I won't tell anybody. "

"Right," Rory said, "So, did you hear anything?"

"I was the one that said it." Rory's eyes widened in surprise. He gauged her reaction, watching her very carefully, reading her body language and keeping it in his mind, memorizing it.

"Why?" She finally asked.

Logan sighed and looked at the clock.

"Look, there's not enough time for me to explain. How about I give you a ride home. We'll stop off for coffee on the way and I'll explain?" He asked her, hoping that she'd say yes. Rory bit her bottom lip in contemplation. She sighed before she nodded her head in agreement.

"But can I borrow your phone so that I can call my mom and tell her I'll be a little bit late."

"Yeah, sure." Logan said. He wheeled himself over to his desk. He was still pissed off, but less at Rory and more at Tristan.

**Summer**

"What do you mean they're dating?" Louise asked Summer. She had gone to the one girl that she knew would spread the rumor like wildfire. Before the day was out, the entire school would know that… what was her name again? Oh yeah, Rory… Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger were dating.

She smiled. "He told me himself. He called her 'my girl' and when I asked if they were dating he told me 'yeah, it's not any of your fucking business so get the fuck out of here.'"

So Summer had embellished d a little bit. Who didn't.

"Oh. My. God." Louise said. She instantly whipped out her phone and began texting someone. "I've got to tell Madeline… and Paris." She said. Summer smiled and walked away, her hips still swinging and her mouth in a predatory smile. Her eyes were glinting with humor. She loved this.

**Rory Gilmore**

"If you're a salesman don't even talk, just hang up. If you're the guy from last night at the motel I'm sorry to say that your stamina needs some work and that it won't happen again and if this is prank call then I'd suggest you hang-up without saying something smart or disgusting because I promise you I can come up with worse." Lorelei spoke into the phone quickly. She didn't recognize the number that was calling.

"What if it's your daughter…" Rory trailed off.

"Rory?"

"No, it's Lauren, the one you had when you were fourteen? The one before Rory… you remember?"

"Yup, that's definitely my daughter. So, Lauren, why are you calling?"

Rory laughed on the other end of the phone and Lorelei smiled. She loved their relationship so much.

"Is it okay if I hang out with a friend of mine? He'll take me home, but I'll just be a little bit later than usual."

"He?"

"Yes…" Rory said, acutely aware of Logan listening in on their conversation as he walked her to his car.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, first we were gonna got to go to a Metallica concert and then a motel, but then we decided we'd skip the concert all together and just head straight for the motel."

"Rory, seriously, where are you guys going?"

"We're just gonna get coffee, I have to finish up my homework so we won't be out too late, but I probably won't be able to help out at the inn."

"Michel is going to be so disappointed." Lorelei said in a dry voice.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes, but be careful. Who are you going out with?"

"Logan Huntzberger." Lorelei gasped when she heard the name that her daughter spoke.

"Oh my God." Lorelei said.

"What, Mom?"

"Please tell me your grandmother had nothing to do with this."

"With what?"

"Okay, honey we'll talk about this later. Have fun, be careful, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's saying so much, Mom."

"Oh shut up!"

"By mom, Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Rory smiled and flipped the phone shut, she handed it to Logan, they had reached Logan's Porsche.

"Geez." Rory said.

"Yeah, she's a beauty. Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet."

Rory looked at him blankly.

"I don't speak car."

"Right…." Logan said with a laugh. She smiled and she got in the black sports car.

Logan jumped into the passenger seat and they drove off of campus and towards a coffee joint that Logan was familiar with.

Logan and Rory walked into the coffee place that Rory had never seen before. They walked to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Logan had his hand on Rory's lower back leading her to the table. They passed some girls in Chilton uniforms. It was Madeline, Louise, and Paris.

Rory slid into one side of the booth and Logan slid into the other side.

"I guess people from Chilton come here often…" Rory said. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's sort of a place for snobby rich kids. The coffee's expensive, but it tastes good." Logan said. "Oh, and I'm buying yours so go crazy."

Rory pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows and Logan's charity statement.

"I can get my own, Logan."

"I know, but _I_ invited _you_ to coffee, remember?" he asked her. She huffed and nodded. "Besides, I have an American Express black card."

"Ooo so Daddy's really paying for us to have coffee?" Rory said. They both laughed and Logan nodded. When a waitress showed up at their table they both ordered an expensive coffee.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." Logan said.

"Well, I have something to ask you, but first I really want to know _why_ you told Summer that I was your girlfriend." Rory said seriously.

"What? You don't wanna be my girlfriend?" Logan asked sarcastically with a leer. Rory rolled her eyes. In truth, she had no idea. When Logan realized she wasn't going to answer he shook his head and continued. "Ask me what you wanted to ask me and then I'll explain."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

Logan sighed. "If you ask the question now I won't get distracted half way through telling you my story and forget something _really _important."

"Fine," Rory huffed. She didn't want to have to argue right now and she really wanted Logan to explain himself. "Will you please attend my birthday party this coming Friday that my grandmother is throwing?"

"I already got invited to that party…" Logan said.

"I know, but my grandmother invited you. Not me."

"Oh, right. Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Logan said, teasing Rory he picked up her hand and bowed his head, kissing her hand. "My lady…" he added at the end.

"Okay, then…" Rory withdrew her hand form his grasp. "Now it's your turn. Tell me…"

"Alright… here we go…" Logan told Rory the events of his Study hall class. He told her about Summer trying to flirt with him, and sucking badly at it. He told her how seduction definitely isn't her strong suit, and about how she trash talked Rory. He also told her that it just came out, that he couldn't control him telling her that she had better not talk shit about his girlfriend. He told her that he wasn't thinking, and he killed two birds with one stone by telling her that they were dating. Summer would leave him alone, and she would hopefully stop talking shit about Rory.

What Logan didn't tell her that he was hoping it would keep Tristan away from her.

"Oh… wow." Rory responded.

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry, I didn't tell you right after it happened, but you don't have a phone, and there was no way to know what class you had."

"I had study hall that period… same as you. I was in the library with Tristan."

"Right…" Logan trailed off, thinking back at what she had said. He thought that Summer had came up to her in another class. Now Logan knew that he had two classes with Rory, but one of them he didn't spend time with her in… He wondered if that would change in the future.

"So, what are we going to tell people?" Rory asked Logan.

**Paris Geller**

"It's not true." Paris told the two gossip queens in front of her. They were in the coffee shop drinking coffee. Paris had her notes open for the test she was going to have next week, and Madeline and Louise were glued to their phones, texting people and making the story that Summer told Louise much more interesting than it actually was.

"Not true my ass." Madeline said, looking out of the window to see Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger getting out of Logan's Porsche. Paris' mouth gaped open and then she thought rationally.

"I doubt Logan would waste his time with her. Besides, he's the senior playboy, he wouldn't ruin his image by dating that… thing. They're just friends…." Paris rationalized.

The door opened and Logan put his hand on Rory's lower back, he guided her to a secluded table where they both started laughing and smiling and talking.

"Yeah right…" Louise said. She already had a bunch of photos on her phone of them getting out of the car, him touching her, and them laughing together in the secluded booth. "They're obviously something."

"Wow… I can't believe it." Paris whispered. Then she shook her head and smiled. She didn't have time to gossip or listen to other people's gossip. She'd think about Rory and Huntzberger later.

Madeline and Louise couldn't stop gossiping about them, snickering, diagnosing every move that they make. Finally, Paris couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, closed her books, and walked out of the coffee shop and too her car. She was going to study at her house.

**Tristan DuGrey**

Tristan was infuriated when he heard that Summer had spread all of those rumors. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, and to tell everyone the truth, that they were just friends. Logan Huntzberger wouldn't do anything with Rory Gilmore. He knew that already.

Tristan watched the two of them leave to his car, drive off. The only thing he wanted to do was go find some girl to fuck, and even that idea wasn't as appealing to him as spending even five minutes with Rory. She was extraordinary. How could she make him feel like this? He wanted to have sex with her, sure, but that wasn't it. He wanted to study with her; he wanted to bask in the silence of a girl, something that he wasn't used to.

He shook his head and focused on his textbook in front of him, getting the idea of Rory Gilmore out of his mind.

**Rory Gilmore**

It was four o' clock before Rory realized the time. It would take a half hour to get home, and she still had to study a little bit. Looking around she noticed that the after-school crowed had thinned a lot. She wished that she didn't have to go, but she did. She had responsibilities, and she was sure Logan wanted to be home before six that night.

"We have to leave, don't we?" Logan asked, he watched her look at the clock and then look around her. In truth, he didn't want to stop talking to her. She was a wonderful person to talk to, to spend time with. She had intelligent things to say, and what she did say was from the heart. She'd never hurt anybody, she'd never try to do anything mean intentionally. She was real, she was looking for friendship, for someone that she could trust and talk to other than the people in Stars Hallow.

"I don't want you driving home late." She said to him. He smiled and shrugged.

"So what? I've driven home late lots of times. But c'mon, I know you have to study."

"So do you."

"I guess I do. I'm not much for the studying type. I usually remember everything, just a glance at some notes and it's all back in my head."

Rory sighed and shook her head. "I wish I was more like that, but I have to go over everything half a million times before I'm positive I know everything. No photographic memory for me," she mock cheered.

"You try too hard." He said, he swiped his card and led Rory to his car. He opened the passenger side door and she got in.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said to her when he got in and started the car. He wished that there were more girls in the world like Rory Gilmore. Actually, he didn't. He liked Rory and he didn't want there to be so many. She was a one of a kind daughter, student, and friend.

Half way home Logan's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he flipped it open after looking at the number. He didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Logan Huntzberger?" Asked a female voice. She had called with a confident voice; he could tell that she was on a mission. Usually, women that were on a mission meant bad news.

"It depends on who's calling."

"Lorelei Gilmore."

"Oh, Rory's right here."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Logan said, he handed the phone to Rory who pressed it to her ear.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"We're on our way home now. Sorry we lost track of time."

"It's no problem, how was the coffee?"

"It was good, but nothing like Luke's."

"Nothing can beat Luke's."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"About much longer do you think you'll be out?"

"We're almost home, about half-way."

"Alright, do you wanna meet at home or at Luke's?"

"Home. I have homework, can you pick me something up at Luke's though so that I can eat something while we watch a movie."

"Thought you had to study," Lorelei countered. Rory snickered.

"You know I can study and watch a movie at the same time. I've done it before… I can do it again."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"By sweet heart, love ya." Rory flipped the phone shut and handed it back over to Logan.

"So what's your schedule?" Logan asked her. She smiled and told him her class schedule. He told her which teachers were good and which ones to watch out for. When she asked for his schedule he told her and she was surprised to find that he had Study Hall twice, and that he also had advanced classes.

"How can you have two study hall classes?"

"When you take the courses like I do, and when you have my last name, you get pretty much whatever you want."

"Lucky ass." Rory muttered.

Logan snickered.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

Lorelei waited with a movie at the ready, Luke's best food, and some hot coffee for Rory. She was happy she made a new friend, but she wasn't so sure about this Logan kid. Before they did anything tonight, she had to tell Rory about her mother's crazy idea. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

She heard the car drive up in the driveway and she looked out of the curtained window. Logan Huntzberger got out of his car and opened Rory's car door for her. She smiled and they laughed at something she said, probably a joke about her being a queen.

She saw the look on Logan's face as she stepped out of the car. Her body accidently brushed against his and she watched what flashed in Logan's eyes. Rory stepped away from him and Logan walked her to the front steps. She watched Logan contemplate it. She watched as the wheels were turning in his head, asking himself if he should kiss her or not.

Logan Huntzberger was falling for her daughter.

* * *

**REVIEW! Or I refuse to write anymore chapters. **


	6. Texts

**Rory Gilmore**

Rory watched as Logan got out of the car and came to her side to open the door for her. She laughed and held out her hands like a queen would do. Logan did a bow and said, "My lady." Rory couldn't have held back the laugh if she wanted to.

Logan was acutely aware of Rory's entire body as she stepped out of his car. Her upper body grazed his chest and he could see her breath hitch. His own caught in his throat. He looked at her for a moment before she moved away and they walked to the steps of the porch.

"I had fun today, Logan." Rory said. He looked into her piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but lean forward to kiss her. He caught himself though and took a step backwards.

"I had fun too." He said stiffly. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, I don't want you driving too late. You might get in an accident."

"Please, with my driving skills…" Logan said with the usual cockiness of a guy. Rory rolled her eyes and started walking up the steps. Rory turned around when she got to the top and looked at Logan questioningly. "We should do this again."

Rory smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's fun hanging out with you. I don't hang with many of my friends anymore."

"You should… hey, next time we'll go out with Finn and Collin." Logan grinned mischievously.

"I know who Collin is, but who's Finn?"

"Someone that you'll never forget." Logan answered mysteriously. He turned and walked back to his car, Rory watching as his muscular frame moved across her front yard and slid into his car.

Rory walked inside after he drove off and she closed the door.

"Have fun?" Lorelei asked her daughter.

**Logan Huntzberger**

_I almost kissed her. What was I thinking? _Logan thought as he drove home to Hartford. He couldn't believe that he had almost kissed her. He reasoned that it was instinct, after a day with a girl you always take her home and you give her a kiss. He left in such a hurry that he didn't even hug her or give her a kiss on the cheek.

Logan flipped his phone open and started texting Finn and Collin, "I almost kissed Rory." He pressed the send button and put his phone down. He sped up on the empty road and raced towards his house. He couldn't believe how he acted.

**Rory Gilmore**

"Yeah, I did. How was your day?" she asked her mother.

"It was fine. Go get changed and stuff then come out here, we need to talk."

Rory did as she was told and changed her clothes. She grabbed her books and brought them out to the living room where her mother sat on the couch, her legs drawn up under her.

"Okay, talk." Rory said to her mother. Lorelei took a deep breath and watched as her daughter situated herself Indian style on the couch.

"Your grandmother wanted to have you betrothed when you were a baby. She didn't say it like she wanted it, she didn't push the subject; she just mentioned it. She said that you were of a great family, a _Gilmore_, and she wanted you to marry into a great family. She had come up with a list of last names that had kids close to your age when you were born. I only half listened to them and when you said Huntzberger… well, that was one of the names. I didn't know his first name or anything like that. When I told your grandmother no she said okay and we went on like nothing ever happened." Lorelei said.

"So, grandma wanted me to marry someone when I turned eighteen?"

"I don't know how old you were going to be and I didn't really pay attention to it. I was too busy holding you and making sure you were okay."

"Do you think Logan knows?"

"Mmm I doubt it." Lorelei told Rory. Rory looked at her hands folded in her lap. She was hurt and she felt betrayed by her grandmother.

"Why are you telling me about it now?"

"Because you're going to a school where people that my grandmother wanted you to marry might be. I don't want you to freak out if one of them knows something. But I doubt they will."

"Hey Mom, did you by any chance know about the party Grandma's throwing me on Friday?"

"No she didn't! I told her not to! Leave it to my mother to throw a birthday party for someone that doesn't want one!" Lorelei was frustrated at Emily's pig-headedness; she'd call her tomorrow and tell her to cancel it.

"It's okay, I mean, Tristan and Logan are going and Tristan's kind of my friend… I think." Rory's brows furrowed. She didn't know if Tristan was her friend or not. He was so confusing and Rory knew that it would be better if they weren't friends. They were… acquaintances.

"You _think_?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, he keeps on calling me Mary and he studied with me today. He defended me from his crazy bitch girlfriend and then broke up with her…."

"Oh my God, they still call you Mary?" Lorelei couldn't help but giggle at the nickname.

"What does it mean?"

"It's like… the Virgin Mary. He thinks you're pretty and innocent." Lorelei explained.

"So…" Rory looked at her mother a little confused, and drew out her one-worded response.

"It's a compliment." Lorelei said with a huge smile on her face. Her daughter was beautiful, smart, and she had two boys at that ritzy school that liked her. And her daughter was oblivious. "So, do you like Tristan?"

"I don't know him, and from what I do know of him… he's a playboy. Not exactly my type."

"What about Logan?"

"He's the _Senior_ playboy. Literally, that's what people call him. He's fun and cool to hang out with and he hasn't tried anything on me so it's okay. I kind of like him, but then I remember who he is and I don't think it's worth it. He's more of a best friend kind of guy I think." Lorelei nodded her head in understanding.

"And Dean?" Rory was shocked that her mother was asking about all of these boys, but she'd be honest with her like she'd always been.

"Dean… he's the perfect boyfriend. Nice, smart, he works, he's there for you… but I'm not really ready for a relationship. I'm still settling in at Chilton. Besides, I don't know him that well."

"So let me get this straight, you have three boys in your life. They're all ready to date you, and two of them are loaded. Dean is nice and attractive, he's totally ready to date you, Logan is a senior and a playboy and Tristan is the sophomore playboy. You invited Logan to your birthday party at Grandma's but not here, you haven't talked to Dean in a few days, and you think that you're not ready to date." Lorelei rushed through in one breath, wanting to get to the movie, but also wanting to clarify her own thoughts.

"Sounds about right to me."

Lorelei sighed, "Okie-dokie." Lorelei settled into the couch and picked up the remote, ready to press play.

"Why did you ask?" Rory spoke before Lorelei turned on the movie and the silence rule began.

"We haven't really talked boys in a while and I wanted to get an update on my daughter's life, is that okay?"

"Yeah mom of course, I was just taken by surprise that's all."

Lorelei turned on the TV and Rory opened her books, half listening to the movie and half doing her homework. By the time the movie was half-way over Rory was ready for bed, exhausted by the day's events.

"Goodnight Mom," Rory said.

"Goodnight Rory." Lorelei said absently, engrossed in the movie. She turned the volume down a few clicks and watched as her daughter went to bed. She would have given her a hard time, but her daughter had a lot to think about.

**Summer**

Summer looked at her phone. She smiled at the texts that were there. Logan and Rory together at a coffee shop? Could this really be? All of the kids at Chilton knew who Logan Huntzberger was. The hottest, baddest, most popular guy at that school. He runs with Collin and Finn, sleeping with whoever he wants whenever he wants. And now he's in a coffee shop with _Rory Gilmore_? Everybody was so delusional, thinking that they were actually dating, but Summer loved it.

A new scandal at Chilton just came along….

**Finn**

"Dude, look at these texts I've been getting!" Finn showed Logan his phone when he saw him come in.

"Not now dude, I've got a lot to think about."

"Mate, these texts are about you and Rory." Logan stopped in his tracts and looked back at Finn and Collin.

"What?" Logan whispered, obviously enraged at what he had said.

"It has pictures of you two in that coffee shop… looks to me like you two are dating, and that's exactly what the text said." Collin explained.

"No way. No _fucking_ way." Logan said.

"Yes way, mate. Here… look at my phone." Finn said, handing it out to Logan. He snatched the phone out of Finn's grasp before Finn had even finished speaking. He flipped through the texts and shook his head.

"This isn't true. Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

Collin and Finn looked at each other.

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up at the boys. He had sat down on the arm of a leather sofa and had his head buried in his hands.

"Don't do anything. Talk to her and stuff, but don't do anything with her in public. People will eventually get the picture. Don't get your panties in a wad either."

"I'm the one that said it though."

"And as far as we know, you didn't."

Logan smiled. Of course… make Summer out as a liar.

"You guys are a genius." Logan said, wrapping his arm around their necks. "I'm off to a shower."

"Not with us I hope, Mate." Finn retorted. Logan shook his head, let go of the boys and ran upstairs to his room where he showered, and then laid down in his bed, his thoughts still with Rory.

**Rory Gilmore**

The last thing that Rory Gilmore thought when she went to bed was of all of the boys that she liked. The last she thought about was Logan. She still smelled him on her when she laid down for bed, and she loved that.

**Next Morning**

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" Rory was getting dressed when she heard Lorelei coming down stairs cursing. It was too early in the morning and Rory hadn't had her coffee yet. She did _not_ want to deal with whatever it is that's wrong with Lorelei.

"Mom?" Rory asked, poking her head out of her room.

"Yeah honey?" Lorelei was gripping the cup of coffee in her hand like a vise.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelei put on a fake smile and tried to act nonchalant, but after a second her face fell and she sat down at the table with a sigh. "Your grandmother is what's wrong."

Rory exhaled loudly and shut the door. She was _so_ not ready for that.

After Rory finished getting dressed and she was ready to face whatever Emily Gilmore did now she opened her door and got her coffee. She sat down at the table across from her mother took a deep breath and then spoke, "Okay, tell me."

"She called me last night after you went to bed."

"And?"

"She decided to let me know that the party will be Friday night and that there is no way in getting out of it. She told me that it will be a party with many of her friends, Richard's friends, and some people from Chilton. She said, and I quote 'just a little get together to celebrate my granddaughter's 16th birthday party'. And the friends of my father's? Business partners. Geez."

"Mom, it's really okay. It's just a few hours to suffer through then we come home and eat. Then we wake up Saturday and have my real party."

"You're such a good sport. C'mon we've gotta go; don't wanna be late."

Rory walked into school and down the hallway to her locker. She opened it up and a note fell out of it and onto the floor. She bent over and picked it up, opened it up and read it to herself silently.

_Here you're having a birthday party. Can't wait. I wonder what you're grandmother will say about your new boyfriend? Hmmm looks like I'm going to be the star at _your_ birthday party._

Rory's hands began to shake. She turned around and leaned against the locker. Her grandmother couldn't know about this. Hell, her mother didn't even know yet. Rory had planned to tell her when she wasn't studying so much or worrying about homework or staying on pace with class. Now, she was forced to tell her mother right away, and somehow she had to make sure that everybody knows that they aren't dating. It couldn't be that hard, right? I mean, it's not like they did anything that would even resemble them being a couple.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked. Rory opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Logan Huntzberger himself. _My fucking boyfriend. _Rory shook her head and turned back to her locker. "What's wrong?"

Rory silently handed the note to Logan to let him read.

"Shit."

"Yup."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like everyone thinks we're dating, right?"

Logan looked down at the paper and re-read it. He shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone, he punched a few buttons and showed the phone to Rory. She gasped and grabbed the phone out of Logan's hand. She pressed the next button over and over, looking at the endless stream of pictures and texts.

"Who took these?" Rory demanded, her mouth agape in horror and confusion.

"The Chilton girls at the coffee shop I'm presuming."

"Logan, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Okay? I just don't fucking know." Logan ran a hand through his hair. Absently Rory watched and she bit her lower lip. Logan looked at her with a small smile on his face. Shaking her head Rory looked at Logan's other hand. A cup of coffee and a note. She knew which one she wanted.

"I have an idea," Logan said. "How about I give you the coffee so that you don't eat my hand off. I'll pick you up at study hall at your class okay? We're gonna have to talk this out in my classroom."

"_Your _classroom? You have a classroom? Seriously?"

"Finn, Collin and I have an empty classroom that we always go to during study hall or when we wanna skip a class or skip lunch or something."

"Doesn't a teacher have a class in there? I mean, isn't that the purpose of a _classroom_?"

Logan shook his head as Rory shut her locker, her books poised in the crook of her arm and her coffee expertly handled in her right hand. Logan couldn't help but admire the girl in front of him.

"No, there hasn't been a teacher in there for years." Logan said. "Besides, if a teacher does go in there we wouldn't be in trouble. Not like we're doing anything wrong, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Logan and Rory had slowly been making their way towards Rory's class. Talking and walking. Logan wanted to know about the party and when Rory said she had no idea what kind of party it was going to be Logan told her it was probably a snobby party with only the highest of society.

"Hey Mary." Tristan came up on the other side of Rory. "Logan." Tristan nodded at Logan and looked back down to Rory, noting the coffee in her hand.

"Tristan… what's up?" Rory didn't know why Tristan was by her, let alone talking to her while Logan was here. It's not like they're friends.

"I was wondering if you'd join me in Study Hall again today." Logan's head snapped over to Tristan and gave him a glare that would make Emily Gilmore jealous.

"Actually, she's gonna spend it with me and the boys." Logan told him, draping an arm across her shoulders. She turned her head and gave him a look full of questions. _Why the hell is his arm around __me? _She thought to herself.

"She is?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah well, Rory and I have to talk."

"Ooo doesn't sound good, Mary. Sounds like he's breaking up with you." He said. He eyed the arm that was draped around her and Logan saw. He instinctively drew her closer to him. She leaned up against Logan, just like he wanted.

"Tristan… it's not like we're actually together. You were there when Summer came up to us in the library. I told you it was all a lie."

_Doesn't _look_ like a lie_. Tristan thought to himself, eyeing the arm around Rory again and looking at Logan's face. He was obviously staking a claim, setting his territory.

"Look, man, she's busy with me today." Logan said, a hint of _get the fuck away from my girl_ was in his voice; Rory didn't catch it, but Tristan did.

"Logan, Tristan can come too. It's not like it's that big of a deal. Maybe he'll have some ideas to help us out."

Tristan gave Logan a smug look and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want, Ace." Logan said, looking into Rory's blue eyes.

"What?"

Logan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're smart, figure it out."

Rory smiled and a small blush crept up her face.

"I'm picking Rory up outside of her class before study hall; I guess I'll see you there." Logan commented, leading Rory away from Tristan and down the hall to her class.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"Lorelei here," Lorelei answered her cell phone. She was at work, looking over the books and making sure her wonderful daughter hadn't missed anything. Of course, she hadn't.

"Is this Lorelei Gilmo

re, the mother of Lorelei Gilmore?" A male voice on the other end that sounded quite sexy to her asked.

"Is my daughter okay? Where's Rory?" Lorelei demanded. She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at the clock. Classes hadn't even started yet. Did the bus get in an accident? Is she okay? Did she get hurt at school? All of these questions were running through Lorelei's head, but before she could ask any of them the voice on the other end chuckled and then spoke.

"Yes, she's fine. As far as I know anyway. I'm here to talk about Rory's academics." He spoke.

Lorelei couldn't say anything for several seconds. Academics? Rory's always done good in school, never had any bad grades and now a teacher is calling her before school even started to talk about Rory's grade and how she's performing at Chilton. What teacher was this anyway?

**EmiJa**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, but I want more by the time I next post! Hmm who could this mysterious caller be? I think most of you will guess it right before I post the next chapter.**

**The more feedback I get the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter.**

**Also, a special thanks to my new beta: DreamingInNewYork. She motivated me to finish this chapter even though I got kind of bored in it. Check out her story, which I'm beta-ing for her: _The Contract Rules_. It's really going to get interesting.**

**Thanks again guys, and keep up the reviews, story alerts, and story favorites. Also, I'm going to go back and make a few changes to my story… because I want her birthday to be this coming Friday, not in two weeks.**


	7. Phone Calls

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"Yes, she's fine. As far as I know anyway. I actually called to talk about Rory's academics." He spoke.

"What's wrong with her academics?" She asked worriedly. This was _so_ not a part of the plan.

"Ms. Gilmore, Rory's doing fine in school. I just like to call parents in my class to let them know how their kids are doing and maybe set up meetings if they want to talk to me or look at any of their assignments."

"She's always done fine in school Mr…." Lorelei trailed off, not knowing who she was speaking to.

"Right, sorry. It's Medina. Max Medina. I'm Rory's first period teacher."

"Oh, well, Rory has always done exceptionally well in school. She's never accepted anything lower than an A in any of her classes, and she's always paid attention and done her work."

"Yes well, the other morning she wasn't quite so alert."

"I'm sorry?"

Max chuckled on the other end, "Rory was falling asleep in class, apparently she had been deprived of coffee that morning."

"Oh yes, that wasn't a fun morning for me either. I guess she didn't tell you that she took forever in the shower the night before so I turned off her alarm clock."

"Really? Because she said that you wanted to help her…" Max trailed off.

"Rory is always the nice one. I told her that I was worried she didn't get enough sleep because of the shower she took the night before."

"Oh, I see." Max said. "Well, Lorelei, if you want I can set up a meeting with you, but I honestly don't think it's needed. I usually stick with parent-teacher conferences for kids that are misbehaving in class."

"Kids like Tristan DuGrey?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, kids like Tristan."

"And kids like Logan?"

"Well, no, not necessarily. Logan acts up sometimes, but there's usually a reason behind it. People misunderstand Logan."

"How so?"

"I can't really talk about this seeing as how it's sort of confidential between the two of us. And, the bell is about to ring. I'll talk to you later, Lorelei."

"Yes, call me anytime." She replied. She snapped her phone shut and huffed. Her daughter was hanging around kids that she shouldn't. Then she thought about it. Rory's a good kid; she wouldn't do anything to get into trouble.

**Logan Huntzberger**

**First person POV**

Damn it! I can't believe I put my arm around her like that! When Tristan came I just… I got protective. I don't want him near Rory. He's no good, even _I_ can see that. He'll get her into trouble; turn her into something that she shouldn't be. And what was with that whole Ace thing? I knew whispering in her ear would make her blush and I knew Tristan would get pissed, but why did I have to say Ace? God… she was an Ace though.

I am so losing it with her! I need to back off, give her some space… I need to not think about her all day long, not give her a ride home after school and I need to just _stay away from her_. This isn't me.

**Rory Gilmore**

By the time the bell had rang Logan and Rory had reached her classroom. He removed his arm from across her shoulders and kissed her cheek then walked to his own class.

Rory wasn't sure what to feel about his arm draped across her or the way that Logan and Tristan spoke. She just ignored the nagging in the back of her brain about what to feel or think and just walked into class which had a few people in it already.

Five minutes after the bell rang Mr. Medina started class. Tristan had come into class a few minutes after Rory, but he came in before the bell which was odd. He even changed his seat so that he was right behind Rory, throwing off Paris when she walked in the room.

"Move," she ordered Tristan, her books in her arm and her face in a hard look of authority.

Tristan barely looked at her. "No, sit somewhere else." Tristan said. Paris just rolled her eyes and moved to another seat. Obviously Paris didn't like following Tristan's orders. Rory only smiled at the thought.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much." Tristan teased. They still had a few minutes before the final bell so they could talk a few minutes more.

"What gave that away?"

"So now he's your boyfriend?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't deny it either."

By then, Rory had turned around in her seat to face Tristan and gave him a pointed look.

"I already told you, Logan and I aren't together. He's not the dating type and I'm not the no-strings attached type. Besides, I'm not even ready for a relationship yet."

The bell rang before Tristan could reply and Mr. Medina stood up. The class quieted down as he leaned against the front of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I've called most of your parents." He spoke. The class groaned and Rory didn't understand why he would call her mother.

"Relax Mary, it's just a call that he makes about every couple of weeks to let them know how we're doing." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Most of you didn't need parent teacher conferences, some of you did. But I made up a little report on your grades and assignments." Mr. Medina moved to pick up a stack of papers off of his desk. He continued to talk about the lesson while he passed out the bi-weekly progress reports that he gave his students and the calls that he gives their parents.

It was only Tuesday, and Rory the weekend already.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"Lorelei Gilmore speaking," Lorelei flipped her cell phone open and pressed it to her ear. She was in the middle of walking through the Dragonfly when she answered her phone, not recognizing the number the second time that day.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore, my name is Carol Collins, I'm Rory's Pre-calc teacher." The woman on the other end sounded like a sweet lady, though she had the authority in her voice to make it seem as though you weren't to mess with her. Lorelei couldn't decide if she'd skip that woman's class or not.

"Hi, how are you today Mrs. Collins?" Lorelei asked, walking to the front desk and writing down a list of things that she needed Michel to do.

"I'm fine thank you for asking; enjoying a small break in class and making a few calls to some of my parents."

"Oh? Is Rory in trouble?"

"No, uh, opposite of, actually. I wanted to call you first before I talked to Rory today."

"What about, Mrs. Collins?"

"Rory is doing extremely well in class. For homework on Friday I assigned some Calculus problems for her to do."

"But she's only in Pre-Calc," Lorelei stated, walking outside of the inn.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, the problems that I assigned seemed quite easy for her to do. She even knows how to integrate, and we haven't even covered that in class yet."

Lorelei beamed with pride at those words.

Mrs. Collins continued, "I would like to know if Rory could be moved to my AP Calculus AB class. Rory would have normally taken this class her Senior year, but I think that she's smart enough that she could take it this year: her sophomore year."

"Oh, my." Lorelei placed her hand to her chest and laughed. "That is quite a change…"

"Yes it is, I share that class with my Senior Trigonometry class, but I'm able to give both classes the same attention."

"Even if you just threw a book at Rory and told her what problems to do, she'd get them done without you having to teach her."

"Yes, Rory is a bright girl, we're lucky to have her."

"If Rory's okay with the schedule change then so am I."

"Great, I'll go speak with her now."

"Bye, have a wonderful day."

"You too."

Lorelei closed her phone and walked back inside beaming.

"Someone is on the phone for you," Michel said in his usual uptight French accent.

"Tell them I'm busy." She said, walking by the front desk and into the kitchen.

She looked at Sookie and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I just have the best kid in the world."

"Aw honey of course you do! We all know that." She hugged Lorelei and swatted her arm playfully. Lorelei smiled and walked over to the coffee machine.

**Rory Gilmore**

"Wow…," Tristan said as he and Rory walked out of Medina's class.

"What?" Rory said, suppressing a smile, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Haha very funny. No, I was gonna say that today was actually kind of interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"The way Mr. Medina talked about Shakespeare actually got me interested."

"Only just? It's _always_ interesting to me. So, you don't have a parent-teacher meeting?"

"Nah, he just talked to my parents about how my academics are great, but my attitude sucks. Like usual."

"No! Really?" Rory joked. Tristan smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Time to face pre-cal. I swear I hate this class."

"Why? I love it…"

"Ms. Collins is too strict, she's always watching me."

"I wonder why…" Rory trailed off and rolled her eyes. She saw Logan coming her way and her smile seemed to reach her eyes. Logan saw it and smiled too.

"Hey you, where are you goin'?"

"Mrs. Collins class, you walked me there yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, I have her for fifth period." Logan said.

"I gotta go to class, pick me up for study hall?"

"Course." Rory walked past Logan, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug. "Can't forget to say bye to your boyfriend, Ace." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed him off quickly and he kissed her cheek as she and Tristan walked to Mrs. Collins classroom.

But instead of Mrs. Collins standing in the front of the room, another woman stood there.

The bell rang and everyone except two or three people were in class and in their seats. Tristan was sitting in the back of the room with his friends like he usually did instead of sitting with Rory, which was okay with her. She sat down and opened up her math book, looking at the problems that she had taught herself back in middle school. She knew she was ahead in her math, though she hated the subject, she was good at the work and found it fun.

"Good morning, Mrs. Collins will be in class in a moment, she's on the phone with a parent right now and asked me to watch the class while she's on the phone." The stand-in teacher was tall and skinny, the complete opposite of Mrs. Collins who was robust and short.

The stand-in teacher sat down behind the desk and the class went on to talk and joke around while Rory looked at the math book, looking at what she thought her homework would be.

"Good morning class! Thank-you Ms. Tillman." Mrs. Collins walked into class ten minutes later, smiling and grinning.

"It was my pleasure; after all, this is my planning period." Mrs. Tillman walked out of the door after saying

good-bye and Rory closed her math book. The talking quieted down when Mrs. Collins walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I was on the phone with a parent discussing one of the students in this class." Mrs. Collins stood leaned against the front of her desk. "I know that I'm not one to make calls to parents unless there is a student in my class that I believe is disruptive or if I need a parent-teacher conference. And of course there are those very few calls that I make that praise a student's academic excellence in my class."

Mrs. Collins paused and looked from student to student, pausing at Paris and giving her a warm smile that Paris tried to return, but failed.

"As you know, I just got off the phone with a parent, and I need to speak with one of our newest students outside to discuss something. Rory? Please, step outside with me."

Tristan wasn't really paying attention in the back of the room; he was messing with one of his buddies every time Mrs. Collins wasn't looking his way. But when she said Rory's name, his head snapped up and looked directly over to Mary. Her face paled.

Rory didn't understand why she was being asked outside, but she didn't question Mrs. Collins.

Instinctively, she shouldered her bag and grabbed her books and followed her outside. The entire class watched, their eyes glued on Lorelei Gilmore as she crossed the classroom. The room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

Mrs. Collins closed the door behind the two and immediately everyone inside erupted in gossip, wondering what Rory had done or what was going on. Paris in particular was worried that Rory was getting an academic praise, one that Paris thought she deserved, but had never gotten.

"Ms. Gilmore," Carol began, "you've done extremely well in my class. You're not in trouble or anything, don't worry; I just wanted to talk to you about your classes. Or, well, specifically my class."

"Am I doing badly in class? I thought I was doing well; that homework you had given me Friday to see what I know… it seemed easy to me." Rory rambled.

"Rory, it's nothing like that. You're doing really well. You got most of the problems right. Actually, you had skipped steps- done them in your head- on almost all of the problems. You did things that not many of my more advanced students in AP Calculus know how to do."

"So I'm doing well?"

"Yes, you're doing excellent." Rory smiled and Mrs. Collins continued, "So excellent, in fact, that I'd like to make a proposal to you."

"What kind of proposal?" Rory asked cautiously.

"I'd like to move you out of my Pre-calculus class and put you in my AP Calculus AB. Most kids would've taken this course their junior or senior year, but you'll have the opportunity to take it this year."

"Wow, Mrs. Collins, that's a big decision."

"Yes, I know it is. I've taken the liberty in calling your teachers and I've made a schedule that you'd be in if you take this offer."

Rory was shocked that Mrs. Collins would do such a thing. Rory hadn't known that her math skills were that good.

"Can I see the schedule?"

"Of course, of course, come back in- it's on my desk." Rory walked back into class and sat her stuff down at her desk while Mrs. Collins rummaged in her own. The entire class went silent when the two walked inside."Aha- here it is."

Carol handed Rory a piece of paper. Her schedule would, in fact change. Instead of having her math class for second period, it would be moved to fifth, and her fifth period French 2 class would be moved to seventh. Her debate class was moved up to second period; the rest of the schedule remained the same. Rory didn't mind the change of schedule. She hadn't made many friends and her teachers were the same. She just didn't know if she could take the offer.

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, of course. Just get back to me by Thursday, please? That way I can put in the change that day and have it to you by Friday morning or afternoon."

"Okay, I'll make up a decision. Um, Mrs. Collins?" Rory asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think-,"

"Yes, I do, Rory. Now, go take your seat so that we can get started in class."

Rory nodded her head and moved to her seat. She wasn't really smiling and the class noticed that. Was this class too hard for Rory? They were all thinking that she was too stupid for this rich school. Well, all of them except for one: Tristan. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Rory was awesome at math, and that this class was easy for her. He'd have to talk to her about it later.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

Lorelei's phone rang once again, and she once again didn't recognize the number. This was becoming a habit that she didn't like. She grumbled and excused herself from the people that were around her and opened her phone, "Lorelei speaking,"

**EmiJa**

**I know that this chapter was really short compared to my others, but I like how I ended it. It leaves some mystery to the next chapter, which I'm going to start writing right away!**

**Also, if I don't get to change the dates before I post this, remember that Rory's birthday is in a few days… this coming Friday. You're probably thinking that wasn't it supposed to be following week… well I changed it due to not being able to wait and plus thi story really would get harder to write without the impending birthday gift from one of the many that will be attending the party. I have most of it planned, I just have to get through… Wednesday, Thursday, and maybe Friday. Yes, Rory's party is on Friday and the other one- which Lorelei is planning- will be on Saturday. So, who's going to give her the gift, what will it be, and more importantly- what will it's role be in the story?**

**We'll see….**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Reading your reviews make me happy and want to write more… pretty pretty please with coffee on top? Thanks so much!**


	8. Decisions

**Lorelei Gilmore**

Lorelei's phone rang once again, and she once again didn't recognize the number. This was becoming a habit that she didn't like. She grumbled and excused herself from the people that were around her and opened her phone, "Lorelei speaking,"

"Hey Lorelei, it's Logan Huntzberger- a friend of Rory's." Lorelei stopped her walking and addressed all of her attention to the person on the other end.

"I know who you are. But how did you get my number?"

"Rory gave it to me a few days ago."

"I'll have to have a talk with that daughter of mine!" Lorelei said, starting to move around the room, straightening and organizing.

"I see where Rory get's it. Look, I'm calling for a reason."

"Oh so you didn't call just to talk to me? God, here I thought you got the memo that I was the Queen Bee and I thought you called to congratulate me on my wonderful title and send me some very expensive and very rare chocolates that I can snack on while drinking coffee and getting a foot massage."

"Well that is the reason, of course."

"Oooo really?" Lorelei joked

"No, I called to ask you something…" Logan said.

"Go on…" Lorelei pressed.

**Rory Gilmore**

"How was class?" Logan asked. Rory had walked out of her French II class, captivated in her thoughts about changing her schedule. So far, each of her teachers except for Mr. Medina talked to her about it and encouraged her to decide to move up in math. She really wanted to, but every time she thinks about saying yes, she thinks about how big of a decision this is.

"Huh? Oh, well… it was French." Rory said, still deep in thought.

"Yeah, that explains a lot. Ready?"

"We have to wait for Tristan, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but I was hoping you forgot." He smiled.

Tristan walked up to the pair at that moment and Rory gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Let's go." She said. Logan turned and Rory followed him, Tristan pulling up the rear. She didn't wanna talk; she just wanted to figure out what her decision would be.

**Finn**

"Mate, Logan likes this girl." Finn tried to tell Collin as they walked to their classroom.

"Yeah I know."

"I can't decide if this is good or bad." Finn replied to Collin's short statement. The intelligent man was thinking about Rory Gilmore- Logan's new "friend".

"Are you listening?" Finn grabbed Collin's cheek and turned it towards himself, forcing Collin to look at him.

"Yeah I'm listening. I'm thinking." Collin jerked his head out of Collin's grasp and continued walking down the corridor. Finn watched Collin for a second before he too began to walk again.

"What should we do?" Finn asked, Collin gave Finn a sidelong look and smiled.

"We shouldn't _do_ anything. We just need to stay out of their business, you need to go get drunk with a red-head like you do all the time and I need to just relax and sit back.

"Aye Mate, that sounds like a perfect idea."

**Rory Gilmore**

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked for the second time, worry written on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine- just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just… stuff." Rory told him, not sure if she should disclose this information to him or not.

"Oh, I get it. But Ace, whenever you wanna talk just let me know." Logan told her.

Tristan wanted to ask Rory about what Mrs. Collins told her, but he wasn't sure if Rory wanted to talk about it now, and in front of Logan; she'd have to ask her later.

"Finally!" Finn said dramatically when Logan walked in the door, Rory and Tristan trailing close behind.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Collin said. Logan walked over to him and they did one of those hand shake things that guys do.

Rory stood back away from everybody while Logan talked to his friends, doing the mandatory hello's. Tristan decided that now would be his best move.

"Hey, Mary." He said to her. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile, but he could tell that her whole heart wasn't in it.

"Hey,"

"What did Mrs. Collins say?" He asked her gently. She shook her head. "C'mon, I know that's why you're acting all weird."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Tristan. I just need to think…"

"Okay, I'll back off for now. But whenever you feel like talking let me know."

"I will, Tristan; I will."

"Aye, who's this lovely lady over here?" Finn asked. Of course, he already knew that it was Rory Gilmore, the daughter of Lorelei Gilmore, the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. She was of money and in this school that's all that mattered.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"He knows," Collin said, all business. Rory blushed and Finn's gaze never left hers, her face turned an even deeper red.

"Finn, leave her alone." Logan told him, sitting ontop of a desk he motioned for Rory to come sit next to him and she followed. Tristan took a seat a few desks over, sitting on top of it and watching Rory move over to Logan. _Damn, she has a nice ass_, he thought to himself.

"Fine, Mate." Finn pouted and sat down at the teacher's desk; Collin growled and sat on the edge of it. Rory didn't really understand the behavior; she just shrugged it off as male competition.

"So, what's the plan?" Collin asked, jumping right into business.

"I think they should just go on as friends and act like they aren't really together." Finn told Collin. He obviously wanted this whole mess fixed.

"It won't be that simple Finn, you know that." Logan told the boys.

"I have an idea." Tristan spoke up. Everyone turned to him with surprise on their face; well everyone except for Rory she smiled and encouraged him to continue. "You two need to be seen with other people… acting like a couple.

Rory looked down and bit her lip. She didn't want to "act" like she was with someone else. That's just as bad as lying.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Collin said.

"I can't believe you just said that, Mate."

"Neither can I, Finn. Neither can I."

Logan was looking over at Rory. Her head was down as she was chewing on her bottom lip, she squirmed and her hair fell on the right side of her face, hiding it from Tristan. _She hasn't had her first kiss has she? _Logan thought to himself. He couldn't believe that Rory hadn't been kissed yet. He could tell that it meant something to her, just like her virginity. Actually, he could believe it. Even though she was beautiful, she took school more seriously than her relationships; especially those with boys. She wasn't boy crazy and she wasn't all hormone-raging-dying-to-have-sex kind of person. The way she carried herself made her seem untouched, but she really was untouched…. Not even a quick kiss.

"No, we're not going to do that." Logan spoke out for Rory. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Why not?" Tristan asked, confusion in his eyes. He didn't know.

"Because I said so." Rory gave Logan a small smile of thanks and then turned to Tristan.

"I don't really like that idea either." Rory said to him with a weak smile.

"Okay, then what's your idea?"

"We just don't listen to what people have to say. At least for now. I mean, we're not like really dating so it's whatever if Logan goes off with another girl."

"So we're going with my idea?" Finn asked from the desk.

"Yeah, I think we should just forget about it."

"Okay, if that's what you want Ace then we'll do it that way."

Logan looked pointedly at Tristan and smirked.

"I have to do some homework." Rory said, she opened her bag and sat in the seat of the desk she was sitting on top of. She pulled out a paper due for English in a few days and started writing. Logan, Finn, and Collin started talking, and Tristan moved over to sit next to Rory, he took out his own homework and started doing his homework next to Rory.

**Lorelei Gilmore**

"Luke?" Lorelei walked into the diner and called for the diner man. The man with the coffee. The man with the pie.

"Kirk! I didn't overcharge you!"

"Yes, you did." Kirk and Luke were arguing over the price of food once again.

"I haven't changed the prices of my food since I opened the diner. I think I know how much fries cost."

"I'm telling you Luke, this is a penny off."

"No, it isn't. Pay the bill." Luke stormed off towards the counter where Lorelei sat watching the debacle unfold. She loved this town.

"Hey." Luke grumbled, getting a cup of coffee for Lorelei.

"That was entertaining."

"Hey Lorelei, is this bill off?" Kirk moved over to Lorelei so that she could see the bill.

"It looks right to me Kirk, but I'm not much for math; you should ask Rory when she gets here."

"What time does she usually come in?" He asked, looking down at his watch.

"She'll probably be in here around 4:30." Lorelei told her.

"Okay, I'll wait over here." Kirk said, sitting down at the table he was at and picking up a thick book that looked like a Bible.

"Kirk, you can't stay here for seven hours." Luke said, getting annoyed at him.

"Why not? This is a public place."

"Because I said so."

Lorelei grabbed a napkin and opened te top for the pie. She grabbed a piece and put it on her napkin.

"Luke?" Lorelei interrupted the argument that erupted.

"What?" Luke turned, his arms outstretched in frustration.

"Fork?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I serve the coffee_ and _the pie." Luke grabbed a fork and set it on Lorelei's napkin quite volnurably.

"Careful there Braveheart I think I hear the police." Lorelei said with a mouth full of pie.

"You're impossible." Luke told her.

"Two of Rory's teachers called me today."

"Uh-oh" Luke replied, refilling Lorelei's cup of coffee.

"No, not uh-oh."

"What?"

"Her first period teacher called to say that Rory was doing great and that she was passing. Her second period teacher called to tell me that she wanted Rory in a higher level math class."

"Woah."

"Yeah." Lorelei smiled and Luke looked like a proud father even though he wasn't Rory's father.

**Rory Gilmore**

"Whatever it is that's bothering you… you can tell me." Tristan said when they walked out of the classroom after the bell rang.

"I know I can, Tristan. I just really don't wanna talk about it right now. I have to get to Debate." Rory walked off leaving Tristan behind. She knew that Tristan wanted her to tell him what was going on her with her, but she just wasn't ready to listen to everybody else bombard her with advice. She'd tell him tomorrow.

**After Debate; in Journalism**

"Hey Ace, what was up with you in Study Hall?"

"What do you mean?" she asked absently, staring down at her paper that said "PRO" on it and a paper beside it that said "CON" on it. She still didn't have an envelope on her desk. Was her writing not good enough?

"I mean," Logan turned Rory's rolling chair so that she was facing him and put his hands on the arm rest and bent down to eye level so that she was forced to look at him. "you were deep in thought after I picked you up outside of your class. You barely spoke and you have this thinking-face on. Not that it's a bad look, I just wanna know what's on your mind. That's all."

"Am I a bad writer?"

"What?"

"I love writing; it's my passion, it's what I wanna do with my life. I've always dreamed of traveling places, seeing the world, living off of nothing but potatoes for months at a time, staying in crappy hotels and showering once a week. I want to write stories for magazines and newspapers, I wanna be a part of NBC or ABC news. I _want_ to write."

"Okay, so you're upset about writing?" Logan asked, he had sat down in his own chair by now and rolled over to face Rory, her hands in his own and a look of confusion as well as concern on his face. The newsroom was bustling by absently.

"Yes! … no." Rory was confused.

"Rory… just tell me." His voice was soft.

"I don't have any assignments. I haven't any assignments for the last two days. The editor doesn't think I'm a good writer. My math teacher thinks I'm the best math student around, but I want to do: I suck at. I can't write. And Mr. Editor, whoever the hell he is, doesn't think I'm a good enough writer to be published in the paper."

"How do you know that's what the editor thinks? Are you the editor? Do you know who the editor thinks? I told you, he gives people breaks. It's you this week and it'll be someone else next week- hopefully me. Why did you say you're great at math?"

"Because Mrs. Collins said I was." Rory looked down at her lap. She didn't want anybody to know, yet she felt that she should tell Logan.

"Tell me what she said."

"She said that I should be in AP Calculus AB, a class that someone would usually take in their Senior year and very rarely in their Junior year."

Logan was shocked to say the least. That class was intense, he should know because he took it before he took Trig.

"Damn, I took that before I went into Trig."

"She told me that I'll be in her class, sharing it with her 5th period Trig class; she said that there's only a few people taking the Calc class."

"Wow, that's my class."

"What?" Rory asked and she smiled. "She wants me to go into a class with you?"

"Apparently, she doesn't teach my class that much, mostly gives us work and answers whatever questions we have."

"Well if you're in there I doubt I'll be getting anything done."

"Why's that?" Logan was surprised she had said that.

Rory didn't know what to say for a second. She sat there and knew she couldn't tell him the real reason so she quickly went for another tactic. One with less consequences. "Because you're like my only friend, besides Tristan. But I don't know what Tristan and I are- friends or acquaintences?"

Logan didn't answer her rhetorical question. He wished they had never met. If only Rory could see what he sees when Tristan looks at her. Tristan's eyes are so full of lust and want and something else, something like change. Logan was changed, he didn't deny it, but he refused to accept it. Rory Gilmore is only one girl, how can this one girl make such a huge impact on him?

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know. She gave me a schedule."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah," Rory dug around in her bag and came up with a piece of paper. "Here." She handed it to him.

Logan took a minute and skimmed her classes. "This is a really good schedule."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I'll have someone that's actually smart in my math class, you'll be ahead which college's like- Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Columbia…."

"I just want Harvard."

"You're a Harvard girl?"

"Yeah, but my grandparents want me to go to Yale- like them."

"It's your decision, Ace, go wherever you want to go. Well, I've got some proof-reading to do. I'll let you get back to your pro/con list, but can I look at it when you're done?"

"I don't know, it depends what I write on it."

"What's so bad that you don't want me to see?"

Rory shrugged and then turned back to her pro/con list. She tapped her pen on the desk several times before she began writing.

**Logan Huntzberger**

_I hope she decides to take the classes, _Logan thought as he went back to his desk and started proof-reading. He made a few changes here and there and watched Rory out of the corner of his eye as she scribbled furiously.

Logan wanted Rory in his math class, he wanted her for an actual class where he can see her work. He wished he had all o fhis classes with her. _It's only because I want her as a really good friend. We _are _really good friends. We'll probably be best friends by the time the year is out. Gilmore… I thought I recognized that name and not just from the countless parties and shindigs that I've been to with the Gilmores. I read their name somewhere… and if it's what I'm thinking then Rory has rights… rights that she should know about._

Logan looked at the clock and realized that the bell was going to ring soon. He was so capitavted in his thoughts that he had been proof-reading on auto-pilot. Reading and re-reading, crossing out and adding things without him even realizing it. Rory was still writing when he looked over.

He needed to leave now before the bell rang, dismissing everybody. There would be eyes, and he didn't want people knowing where he was going.

"I've gotta go Ace," he shouldered his bag and leaned down over Rory's shoulder. His hands were on the arm rest of the chairs again and Rory could feel his breath on her ear. "Give me the list tomorrow morning. I'll meet you by your locker."

"With coffee?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he chuckled. "with coffee."

"See ya later then." She said, leaning back as he hugged her from behind. She moved her hands over his warm arms and felt his soft lips press against her cheek. She sighed with content and then he was gone, out of the door and flying down the hallways to the room where he would get his answers.

**Dean Forester**

Dean was waiting on the park bench reading a book that Rory had suggested when she came off of the book, studying a piece of paper that she had in her hand. He stood up and walked next to her, her oblivious to his presence. However, she didn't sniff and then close her eyes, turning around and heading towards Luke's instead of her previous destination.

"Smell this?" Dean asked, a huge smile on his face. Rory jumped in the air and turned to see Dean standing next to her with a large cup of steaming black coffee and a book. She smiled and hugged him quickly then took the coffee out of his hand.

"Thank-you." Rory grinned after she took the first swallow. The delicious liquid was just what she needed after today.

"So what's up?" Dean asked, trying to catch a peak at the note, but unable to because she quickly folded the paper up and stuck it in her pocket, a blush on her face. "Oh I see, it's a love letter from your boyfriend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory mangaged to say with a straight face in mock humor. Dean smiled.

"Well if I can't see it then it must be something like a letter to your boyfriend."

Rory started walking towards the inn, Dean following closely.

"It's a list."

"Of?"

"Words."

"And what might these words be listing?" Dean pressed.

"Things that I need to show my Mom." Rory countered. Dean sighed in defeat, realizing that he wasn't going to find out what was in the note. That wasn't why he was with her anyway; he wanted to ask her something.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

"With you?" Rory asked dumbfounded.

"Well, my gnome will be there, but yes with me."

"I- I don't know. I have homework." Rory said. Truthfully, she had done most of her homework, she just had to study for a quiz on a book that she'd read three times already. She would've been able to hang out with him, but she didn't want to. Not just yet anyway. She was too busy thinking about Logan and Tristan and classes and coffee that was getting cold in her hands. She quickly took a sip of it.

"Another time then?" Dean asked. Dean knew she was going to a tough school. A school that gave out more homework than Stars Hollow High. Chilton was the best school on the East Coast and Rory had gotten in. She was beautiful and smart, but she took her school work first and dating second. He knew that. He didn't take it to heart because of this and just decided that he'd see a movie with her another time.

"Yeah, another time." Rory said.

"I'll let you get back to your work and your coffee."

"I'll talk to you later, Dean. Thanks again for the coffee."

"Yeah, no problem."

Dean walked off and left Rory to do her homework, he'd find something else to do tonight.

**Finn**

"Mate, you've gotta help me." Finn ran up to Collin after school and all but tackled him.

"What the hell, Finn?" Collin pushed his best mate off of him, waiting for Finn to explain himself.

**EmiJa**

**Okay, so this chapter didn't end how I wanted it to end, but I was cutting close to 3600 words and I know I've done a lot longer, I wanted to make this chapter short… Please let me know what you think about the chapter. Dean and Rory – Dean seems to be oblivious to Rory's actual feelings. Dumb bastard! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proof-read this. I'm going to send it off to my beta and see what she thinks, then I'll update the edited one. Let me know on some of the major mistakes in the story and I'll fix those right away. **** Thanks. **

**REVIEW! I want reviews before I post the next chapter, as it is when I reach chapter ten I'm taking a break from the story until I get a few more reviews than one or two a chapter. Not cool guys, if you're going to read, at least give me some feedback! And believe me, Rory's party probably won't come until after chapter ten, you can bet my life on it! So, for the sake of the story, my mind, and Logan's hotness, please review if you read my story. Wouldn't you want reviews if you were writing a story?**


End file.
